Lomba antar Pasangan ala GoM
by Myadorabletetsuya
Summary: Sejak pertandingan Winter Cup selesai, Akashi berpikir apa yang membuat Kuroko selama ini menyembunyikan kekuatan yang sebenarnya. Untuk menggungkapkannya, Akashi merancang acara menginap 4 malam untuk GoM dan pasangan mereka.
1. Chapter 1 Pasangan untuk Kuroko

Happy reading…

.

* * *

.

**Lomba antar Pasangan ala GoM**

**.**

Rated T

.

Pairing : AkaFuri, MidoTaka, KiseKasa, AoKaga, MuraHimu, dan Kuro?

Slight!AkaKuro, Proc!GoMKuro.

.

Disclaimer : Kurobasu bukan milik saya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapter 1. Pasangan untuk Kuroko**

**.**

**.**

Meskipun sekarang musim panas dan matahari bersinar cerah, Kuroko tidak enggan keluar rumah untuk membeli milkshake kesayangannya di Maji Burger. Oh, sungguh hari yang tenang, tanpa teriakan dari pelatihnya yang super galak, bebas dari keributan teman se-timnya terutama dari sang cahaya bodoh berambut merah dengan alis uniknya, dan tuntutan yang aneh-aneh dari para senpainya. Hari ini adalah libur hari pertama musim panas. Bebas dari sekolah serta kegiatan klub yang juga diliburkan. Setelah membeli minuman favoritnya, ia berjalan menuju taman. Ia duduk di bawah pohon rindang seorang diri. Panas matahari yang menyengat terhalang oleh dedaunan, suara anak-anak bermain sepak bola sedikit mewarnai suasana di sekitarnya, selain itu … hanya ada Kuroko dan kekasihnya, Milkshake. Sendiri … Benar-benar damai …

Tit tit tit tit

Oh, kedamaiannya harus terganggu oleh suara sms dari Hpnya. Kuroko sempat berpikir seharusnya tadi ia gak usah membawa Hp, tapi pikirannya ia tempis jauh-jauh begitu tahu siapa sang pengirim sms.

Pengirim : Akashi Seijuuro

Subyek : Kumpul!

Pesan : Jam 3 sore hari ini kumpul di Maji burger dekat SMP Teikou. Tidak ada jawaban tidak atau kalian siap untuk menghadapi guntingku.

Kuroko menghela napas panjang. Kali ini apa yang direncanakan mantan kaptennya itu ? 'Semoga bukan sesuatu yang merepotkan,' batin Kuroko.

.

===Skip Time===

.

Jam 3, kurang 15 menit, dua langkah Kuroko memasuki Maji Burger kemudian…

"KUROKOCHIIIIIII," teriak Kise yang langsung menerjang tubuh Kuroko, memeluknya erat-erat seakan Kuroko boneka teddy bear yang lembut, wangi, dan enak dipeluk. "Kurokochii. aku sangat merindukanmu," ucap Kise, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma sampo pada rambut Kuroko.

"Le le lepaskan aku, ti-dak-bi-sa-ber-na-pas," protes Kuroko.

Sadar, Kise pun langsung melepaskan pelukkannya. "Maafkan aku Kurokoc-," Kise kaget mengetahui wajah Kuroko, tetap datar… tapi ada aura hitam di sekitarnya dan tersirat dengan jelas kemarahan di raut mukanya. "Waaaah KUROKOCHIII MAAF… AKAN KUBELIKAN MILK SHAKE UNTUKMU …" Daripada terkena ignited pass Kuroko yang mengerikan, Kise lebih memilih berlari menuju caunter penjualan dan beberapa menit kemudian…

"Terima kasih Kise-kun," ucap Kuroko. Aura hitam di sekitarnya langsung berubah menjadi bling bling setelah menerima minuman kesayangan-beukuran extra big-dari si pirang mantan rekan setimnya. Kisepun menghela napas panjang, lega rasanya Kuroko tidak jadi marah. Iapun tersenyum-senyum lagi. "Kurokocchi, bagaimana kabarmu?".

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kise-kun. Kau bisa melihat sendiri kan?" jawab Kuroko kemudian menyruput milkshakenya lagi.

"Hidoi-ssu!" rengek Kise. Kemudian muncul suara lain…

"Yo Tetsu! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sosok pria tan berambut dark blue mendekati meja Kise dan Kuroko.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bagaimana dengan Aomine-kun?", balas Kuroko.

"Lumayan..." jawab Aomine dan ia pun menguap lebar-lebar. "Bangunkan aku kalau Akashi sudah datang," ucap Aomine. Ia duduk di sebelah Kuroko dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan bersandarkan kedua tangan.

"Aominecchi hidoi ssu! Kenapa tidak menanyakan kabarku ?" rengek Kise lagi.

Aominepun mengangkat kepalanya. "Sejak kapan kau ada di sini Kise?"

"Sejak awal Ahominecchi… Kau sengaja mengacuhkanku ssu!"

Aomine mengangkat bahunya. "Apa kau mengcopy miss directionnya Tetsu?"

Belum sempat Kise menjawab, muncul sesosok orang yang lain.

"Halo Midorima-kun." sapa Kuroko pada pria berambut hijau dan berkacamata yang berada di sebelah Kise.

Midorima hanya membenarkan letakkan kaca matanya sebagai respon dari sapaan Kuroko. Kemudian menyodorkan sesuatu pada Kuroko.

Kuroko melihat barang yang disodorkan Midorima dengan ekspresi datar namun tampak bingung.

"Ini lucky itemmu hari ini, mainan karet laba-laba tarantula hitam". Lagi-lagi ia membenarkan letak kaca matanya. "Bukan berarti aku peduli padamu, aku hanya kebetulan menemukannya saat mencari lucky itemku, laba-laba berwarna merah dan biru".

Kuroko mengambilnya. "Terima kasih Midorima-kun".

Sang shooter itu kembali membenarkan letak kaca matanya dan mengambil tempat duduk antara Aomine dan Kise. Ia meletakkan lucky item di meja depannya.

"Oh, itu sebabnya kau membawa barang itu", ucap Aomine menunjuk action figure sp*d*rman sebesar tongkat estafet yang berdiri di meja mereka.

"Masalah buat eloe?‼", ucap Midorima sedikit OOC. Aomine siap membalas tapi-

"Tapi laba-labanya Kurokocchi mengerikan ssu."

"Akan kuberikan sebagai pengganti milkshake jika Kise-kun mau…"

"Tidak ssu. Bikin merinding ssu," ucap Kise, mengusap-usap lengannya berkali-kali.

Aomine tersenyum lebar. "Heee kau takut serangga mainan Kise." Kise pun langsung merinding, namun belum sempat ia mengelak- "Tetsu pinjamkan laba-labamu," semangat Aomine yang langsung mengambil mainan tersebut tanpa jawaban dari sang pemilik dan mendekati Kise.

Kisepun langsung menjauhi Aomine. "Hidoi ssu, jangan dekati aku!"

"Laba-laba ini yang ingin mendekatimu Kise…" ucap Aomine dengan senyum menyeringai.

"PEEERGIIII…"

Terjadi kejar-kejaran antara Kise dan Aomine. Kuroko dan Midorima hanya menghela napas panjang. "Memalukan," ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Kuro-chin mau permen…" Muncul sosok lain, ia menyodorkan permen vanilla pada seseorang yang masih dengan separuh gelas vanilla milkshakenya.

Kurokopun menerima dengan senang hati. "Terima kasih Murasakibara-kun."

Murasakibara mengangguk. Ia duduk di sebelah Kuroko.

Di sisi lain… Kise dan Aomine yang asyik berkejaran-tak peduli dengan tatapan pelanggan lain yang merasa terganggu-

BRUK

Kise terjatuh. Ia menabrak sesuatu, manusia tentunya dan manusia tersebut juga terjatuh dengan posisi duduk. Melihat kejadian itu, Aomine membatu-begitu pula dengan anggota GoM yang lain-dan diam-diam pemuda tan itu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Aduuh" keluh Kise mengusap-usap dadanya setelah terantuk sesuatu dengan keras. Ia pun langsung mencari sosok yang ditabraknya tadi, untuk minta maaf. Well, tapi sepertinya ia tidak perlu repot-repot mencarinya, sebab orang itu berdiri tepat di depannya dengan pancaran kilatan petir di sekitarnya. Kisepun pucat seketika.

"Ryouta…"

"Maaf Akashicchi, tidak sengaja ssu…"

"Sepertinya kau merindukan kesaktian guntingku ini" ucap mantan kapten Teikou itu, sambil mengelus-elus gunting merahnya, lengkap dengan senyum mengerikan khasnya.

"Tidak ssu-"

"Tidak? Sungguh menyakitkan sekali… Padahal guntingku ini rindu sekali padamu Ryouta."

'Gaaawaaaat!' batin Kise.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara teriakan minta tolong. Anggota GoM yang lain berdoa agar Kise dapat diterima di sisi sang pencipta. Para pelanggan yang lain, ikut berkabung.

"Aku belum mati ssu‼"

.

==Skip Time==

.

Beberapa menit setelah kejadian itu, semua mata para anggota GoM tertuju pada sang mantan kapten, yang berdiri dan siap memberikan ultimatum.

"Melihat wajah kalian, kurasa kalian cukup baik-baik saja…" ucap sang kapten tim Rakuzan sebagai salam pembukaan.

"Langsung saja Akashi, apa kau inginkan?" ucap Midorima sedikit takut. Namun ia menyembunyikan rasa takutnya dengan membenarkan letak kacamata lagi.

"Kau tidak sabaran sekali Shintarou. Apa kau ada janji dengan Takao Kazunari?" tebak Akashi. Semburat merah seketika muncul di wajah Midorima. Tanpa jawaban dari sang shooter Shuutoku tersebut, para anggota GoM yang lain juga bisa tahu jawabannya pasti ya.

"He he sejak kapan kalian berkencan ssu?" goda Kise.

"Ce cerewet bukan urusanmu …", jawab Midorima.

"HAH BUKANKAH ITU TAKAO?‼" teriak Aomine.

"Mana Mana?!", Midorimapun langsung gelagapan mencari sosok yang ditunjuk Aomine tetapi ia tidak menemukan apapun.

"Dihatimu… hehehe", ucap Ace dari Touo tanpa dosa.

Kisepun tertawa keras. "Good job Aominecchi …"

Murasakibara sampai tersedak dan Akashi tersenyum.

'Dasar,' batin Midorima. Ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajah merahnya-marah campur malu-karena jadi bahan tertawaan mantan rekan-rekannya itu.

Kuroko, yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan dunia vanillanya, langsung melepas sedotan milk shakenya. "Kise-kun bukankah kau juga berkencan dengan Kasamatsu senpai?" ucapnya datar.

Kise langsung terdiam. "Ba bagaimana kau bisa tahu ssu?" kaget pria blonde itu.

Semua mata GoM kali ini mengarah ke sang ahli passing dalam basket tersebut.

"Aku tanpa sengaja melihat kalian berciuman setelah pertandingan Kaijou melawan Touo", jawabnya.

Wajah Kise seperti kepiting rebus, ia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Diam-diam Midorima berterima kasih pada Kuroko.

"HEEE Jadi kau pacaran sama kaptenmu?!" kaget Aomine. Bukan kaget karena cemburu, tapi karena senang. Ia tidak sabar untuk menggoda Kise dan pasangannya kalau bertemu di tengah jalan nanti. "Hooo si cengeng kita sudah satu tahap menuju kedewasaan."

"Siapa yang cengeng ssu!"

"Kemudian Aomine-kun…" Kuroko membuka mulutnya lagi. "Aku juga melihatmu berada diatas Kagami-kun waktu aku berkunjung ke apartemen Kagami-kun."

Aomine langsung mematung, keadaaan hening seketika.

"Maksud Kurokocchi apa ssu?" tanya sang blonde memecah keheningan.

"Apa perlu kudiskripsikan lebih jauh, Kise-kun? Mereka berada di atas kasur, telanjang, berpelukan, berciuman, dan-"

"STOOOP", potong Aomine langsung. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Kuroko kembali menyruput milkshake dengan wajah datar seakan tak terjadi apapun dan tak mempedulikan tatapan horor anggota GoM yang lain.

"Kurochin mengerikan…" gumam Murasakibara tetapi cukup terdengar di meja mereka.

"Lalu apalagi yang kau ketahui tentang kami, Tetsuya?" Akashipun angkat bicara seakan ingin memastikan sesuatu.

Kuroko melepas sedotannya dan sedikit berpikir. "Waktu Himuro-kun akan bertemu dengan Kagami-kun, kami bertemu dan saling sapa. Ketika kutanya kabar Murasakibara-kun, wajahnya sedikit memerah," jawab mantan six phantom Teiko tersebut.

Semburat merah juga muncul di wajah Murasakibara. "Benarkah itu Kurochin?".

Kuroko mengangguk. Anggota GoM lainnya pun langsung tahu kalau Murasakibara juga telah berkencan.

"Hebat ssu! Jadi semuanya sudah punya pasangan masing-masing," kagum Kise.

"Semua, kecuali Akashi dan Kuroko" lanjut Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya lagi.

"Kenapa kalian tidak jadian saja?" tanya Aomine, orang yang tidak pernah berpikir sebelum berbicara. Tentu saja Akashi dan Kuroko terganggu dengan pertanyaan ini.

Kuroko menoleh ke mantan kaptennya. "Akashi-kun, benarkah kalau kau dan Furihata-"

"Itu benar Tetsuya", potong Akashi, langsung mendapat perhatian dari anggota GoM yang lain.

"Akachin juga sudah berkencan?" tanya si rambut ungu. Entah sejak kapan perhatiannya lebih tertuju ke percakapan, snack-snacknya terlupakan begitu saja.

"Tepat sekali Atsushi."

"Lalu siapa itu Furihata? Aku belum pernah dengar…" tanya Aomine.

"Dia rekanku se-tim Aomine-kun. Kelas satu sama seperti kita" jelas Kuroko.

Anggota tim, kecuali Akashi dan Kuroko, hanya bisa menganga mendengar penjelasan tak masuk akal tersebut. Siapapun tahu, anggota tim Seirin hanya beranggotakan kelas satu dan dua. Dan pemain regular kelas satu hanyalah Kagami dan Kuroko sedangkan yang lainnya hanya cadangan, anggota tak penting yang tidak diketahui identitasnya, terlalu biasa untuk Akashi yang mencolok mata. Bagaikan langit dan dasar dari dasar dasarnya lautan *palung laut mungkin*.

"Kenapa? Kalian mau protes?" ucap Akashi yang mulai mengacungkan guntingnya.

Dengan cepat yang lain menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Bagus. Kebetulan sekali kalau kalian sudah punya pasangan, karena aku punya ini…" Akashi mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya dan menaruh benda semacam kertas tersebut di meja.

"Tiket apa ini, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko, entah kenapa muncul firasat tak enak.

"Ini bukan tiket, Tetsuya. Ini voucher penginapan empat malam di Osaka. Satu voucher untuk sepasang dan kalian wajib ikut!"

Semua terdiam, benarkah ini liburan? Bukan training campkan? Ditambah lagi dengan teman-teman dan… satu kamar dengan pasangan, gratis… SIAPA YANG SANGGUP MENOLAK?

"Jelas ssu, aku akan mengajak Kasamatsucchi!" semangat Kise.

"Kurasa aku terpaksa harus mengajak Takao," sahut Midorima.

"Hehe lumayan buat mengisi waktu liburan sambil bermain basket dengan Kagami," senang Aomine. Padahal itu tujuan keduanya. Alasan utamanya, semua juga tahu apa isi otak si mesum Aomine.

"Murochin pasti senang kuajak," ucap Murasakibara, kembali berotak-atik dengan maiubonya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," balas Akashi, puas tanpa harus repot mengacungkan gunting.

"Ano Akashi-kun… Apa boleh kalau aku tidak ikut?"

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada sang six panthom tersebut.

"Kenapa Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi. Wajahnya datar tapi Akashi tahu ada kejengkelan yang terlukis disana.

"Seharusnya tanpa kujelaskan Akashi-kun sudah tahu, aku belum berpasangan dan saat ini aku juga tidak ingin berkencan," jelas Kuroko.

"Tapi tanpa Kurokocchi tidak seru ssu!" bujuk Kise.

"Lagipula itu bukan alasan Tetsuya. Kau bisa mencari pasangan. Waktu masih seminggu dari sekarang," ucap Akashi.

Kuroko menghela napas, tahu kalau sulit melakukan tawar menawar dengan Akashi. Iapun mulai memikirkan seseorang yang harus ia bawa nanti.

"Kau mau kubantu mencari pasangan?" tawar Aomine.

"Tidak. Tetapi terima kasih atas penawarannya Aomine-kun," tolak Kuroko.

"Lalu siapa yang akan Kurochin ajak?" tanya Murasakibara.

Kuroko tampak berpikir, semuanya menunggu keputusan sang bayangan.

Semua anggota GoM memang sedikit protektif jika sudah menyangkut sang bayangan. Bisa dibilang, Kuroko adik terkecil mereka. Apabila hubungan antar GoM diibaratkan seperti saudara maka urutan anak pertama adalah Akashi. Bukan karena masalah umur, tetapi Akashi memang yang paling ditakuti dan ketika ia sudah ber-titah, tidak ada yang berani menentang. Kemudian Midorima, karena dia anggota ter-waras di antara mereka dan terpintar kedua setelah Akashi. Berikutnya, Aomine. Kenapa ya? Bukan karena terpintar ketiga sih, tapi karena wajahnya yang sangar dan agak lebih tua dibanding lainnya *sepertinya Aomine protes*. Lalu Kise, walau kekanak-kanakan, Kise terkadang bisa sedikit lebih dewasa dalam menghadapi masalah. Terus Murasakibara, dan urutan terakhir adalah Kuroko. Kuroko sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia dianggap sebagai anggota terkecil *jelas karena imut dan pendek*, padahal menurutnya ia terpintar ketiga setelah Akashi dan Midorima dan lebih dewasa dibanding Kise. Baginya, hal ini benar-benar mengganggu.

"Kurasa aku akan mengajak Kiyoshi senpai." Akhirnya sang bayangan mengambil keputusan dan kembali meminum milkshakenya, masa bodoh dengan yang lain yang tampak tak setuju. Ia juga tidak mempedulikan Akashi yang sejak tadi mengotak-atik Hpnya.

Tiba-tiba Hp Kuroko berbunyi.

Dari : Kiyoshi-senpai

Subyek : Piknik para Senpai

Mulai besok pagi kami berlibur di Bali selama seminggu. Jadi latihan diliburkan. Happy fun…

Kuroko sweetdrop. Rasanya kebetulan sekali. Kenapa mereka ada perlu sewaktu dirinya membutuhkan mereka? Ia menghela napas lagi.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengajak senpai…" ucapnya dengan nada kecewa sedangkan anggota GoM yang lain terlihat lega.

Kuroko kembali berpikir, kali ini lebih keras. "Mungkin aku akan mengajak Imayoshi-san," ucapnya datar dan kembali deh asyik dengan vanilla milkshake yang tak habis-habis.

Yang lain sweatdrop.

Tak lama kemudian Hp Kise bergetar. "Ah, ternyata semua rekan se-timku berlibur ke Hokaido ssu?!"

Hp Midorima bergetar. "Ini aneh, Shuutoku juga liburan ke Eropa?"

Hp Aomine bergetar dan ia membaca SMS yang baru masuk. "Hah? Liburan musim panas di Afrika?" bingungnya.

Hp Murasakibara juga bergetar. "Waaah teman-teman liburan ke Amerika satu bulan," gumam pria berambut ungu itu.

"Sepertinya tim Rakuzan juga akan liburan ke Hawai," ucap Akashi. Tak luput dari senyum seringainya.

Lima pesan, semuanya berisi tentang liburan. Kuroko curiga dan iapun menoleh ke sang mantan kapten. "Akashi-kun, apa maksudnya ini?"

"Ada apa Tetsuya?" jawab Akashi sok polos.

Tetsuya menatapi tajam sang kapten, seakan-akan ingin berteriak 'jelas-jelas ini ulahmu!'

"Nee nee Kurokocchi, jangan marah… Kita akan membantumu," ucap Kise menenangkan. Kilatan kemarahan di wajah datar Kuroko membuatnya merinding.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main basket three on three?" sahut Aomine, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ia juga sama takutnya dengan Kise.

"Aku setuju", jawab Midorima. Baginya mengalihkan pembicaraan ke arah basket lebih cepat menenangkan Kuroko.

"Kurochin mau permen?" tawar Murasakibara yang sayangnya bukan rasa vanilla jadi Kuroko mengabaikannya. Tetap dengan tatapan tajam ke arah sang kapten dengan mata heterochromianya.

"Aku menunggu penjelasan, Akashi-kun."

JTARRRR

Perang Akashi VS Yandere!Kuroko

"Aku takut ssu!" rengek Kise yang langsung berlindung di belakang Murasakibara. Pengunjung yang lain juga terpaksa pergi karena aura hitam mengerikan di sekitar GoM, lebih tepatnya bersumber dari Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Ku kurasa kalian jangan bertengkar disini" ucap Midorima agak terbata-bata.

"Tetsuya, kusarankan kau jangan memilih sebarang pasangan karena acara ini akan diisi oleh lomba berpasangan."

"Benarkah itu Akachin ?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Ya dan kau tidak mau kan berciuman dengan salah satu senpai dari Rakuzan, Touo, Shuutoku, Yosen, Kaijou, atau Seirin?" tegas Akashi.

Aura hitam perlahan berkurang, pertanda sang bayangan mulai tenang.

"Bagus…" ucap Akashi mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko yang langsung ditepis pelan oleh sang pemilik. Anggota GoM yang lain bernapas lega.

"Pikirkanlah dengan matang sebelum mengambil keputusan," nasehat sang kapten.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawa Milkshake saja."

"HEI," protes Aomine.

"Mahkluk hidup Tetsuya…"

Kuroko sedikit menelengkan kepala, "Nigou?"

"Tidak!" sahut yang lain bersamaan.

.

==Skip Time==

.

Begitulah, pada akhirnya acara reuni selesai dengan hasil yang menjengkelkan Kuroko. Ia tahu dalam seminggu ini, ia pasti akan diawasi oleh mantan rekan-rekannya di Teikou. Sirna sudah hari-hari damai bersama milkshake vanilla yang ia dambakan. Sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya, Kuroko membuka nomor-nomor kontak di Hpnya. Jarinya terhenti pada suatu nama, yang mungkin bisa jadi solusi dari masalah yang ia hadapi.

Ogiwara Shigehiro.

.

.

.

* * *

Halo… Saya penulis baru di sini dan ini fanfic pertama saya. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Terlalu biasakah? Mohon maklum kalau begitu.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca dan mohon review yang sifatnya membangun ya…


	2. Chapter 2 Menuju ke Penginapan

Myadorabletetsuya kembali… Haaah kalau di Kurobasu ceritanya tentang liburan musim panas maka di sini ceritanya author masih musim ujian. Dan di tengah-tengah musim ujian ini, saya nekad update nih fanfic.

Langsung aja…

Happy reading dan tentu saja Kurobasu bukan milik saya.

* * *

**Lomba antar Pasangan ala GoM**

**.**

Rated T

.

Pairing : AkaFuri, MidoTaka, KiseKasa, AoKaga, MuraHimu, dan OgiKuro

Slight!AkaKuro, Proc!GoMKuro.

.

Disclaimer : Kurobasu bukan milik saya.

* * *

**Chapter 2. Menuju ke Penginapan**

**.**

**.**

Setelah acara reuni GoM dinyatakan selesai, Kuroko berjalan seorang diri menuju rumahnya seraya membuka daftar kontak di Hpnya. Jarinya terhenti pada suatu nama yang ia rasa mungkin bisa menjadi solusi dari masalah yang dihadapi…

Ogiwara Shigehiro.

Kuroko terus menatap nama itu, sambil berpikir… Apakah ia akan mengajak Ogiwara? Siratan keraguan tampak jelas di wajah Kuroko ketika teringat suatu kejadian yang tak mengenakkan pada saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Lagipula kalau ucapan Akashi mengenai lomba pasangan itu ditelaah baik-baik, maka ia cukup mengajak siapa saja dan tidak perlu mengikuti perlombaan bodoh tersebut.

Jadi Kuroko memutuskan kalau mengajak Ogiwara adalah alternatif terakhir.

.

===Skip Time===

.

Seminggu berjalan dan hari ini adalah hari X dimana para GoM akan menginap bersama dengan pasangannya. Jam 10 pagi, terik sinar matahari yang menyengat tidak menurunkan semangat mereka yang ingin berlibur di musim panas. Mereka yang berjumlah sebelas orang itu sudah berkumpul dan mulai memasuki suatu bus AC yang disewa. Kesebelas orang itu adalah GoM (termasuk Kuroko), Kagami, Takao, Kasamatsu, Himuro, dan Furihata.

Lho, kok Kuroko sendirian…? Mana pasangan Kuroko? Jawabannya ada pada selang seminggu sebelum keberangkatan.

Bus yang mereka naiki memiliki fasilitas papan atas. Ada dua pemandu dan satu sopir. Karena penumpang hanya berjumlah sebelas, maka ada lebih dari setengah jumlah tempat duduk tersisa.

Setelah memasuki bus, semua duduk bersama pasangannya, begitu pula Kuroko yang duduk di belakang pojok dekat jendela, ditemani kekasihnya, vanilla milkshake. Ia menggunakan miss directionnya agar tidak terlalu menarik perhatian yang lainnya. Jadi ia punya waktu untuk terlarut-larut dalam dunianya sambil menatap pemandangan dari jendela bus. Pikirannya mulai berlari ke mana-mana, berawal dari kejadian selama seminggu kemarin.

.

== Masuk ke dalam pikiran Kuroko==

.

Jadi esok paginya, setelah acara kumpul by Akashi… Kuroko berjalan keluar rumah mengikuti insting alamiahnya. Rupanya ia dalam perjalanan membeli milkshake vanilla dalam rangka sarapan. Dalam Maji Burger, Kuroko melihat seseorang menyantap satu paket burger plus minuman soda, duduk sendiri di pojokan. Tanpa ragu, Kuroko mendatanginya dan duduk di depannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, orang itu tetap tidak sadar kalau dia tidak sendirian. Tetap saja mengunyah dan mengunyah burgernya. Sampai akhirnya…

"Ohaiyo, Haizaki-kun."

Sang pemuda berambut gimbal tersebut menoleh ke asal suara, matanya menyipit, kemudian...

"HUWAAAAAA," teriak Haizaki yang langsung berdiri. Burger yang ia makan terlempar entah kemana. "Se sejak kapan ka-kau ada di-di sini?" tanyanya menunjuk-nunjuk Kuroko.

Pemuda berambut biru muda itu menatap Haizaki, yang kembali duduk di depannya, lekat-lekat. "Sejak Haizaki-kun belum datang," jawab Kuroko ber-bo-hong, karena kalau jujur pasti ia akan diusir.

Haizaki hanya melongo. Padahal ia yakin waktu duduk disini tidak ada siapa-siapa. Well, tapi kalau ini Kuroko yang hawa keberadaannya minim sekali, ia bisa mengerti. Lanjut deh makan burgernya. Tidak mempedulikan Kuroko, yang sejak tadi menatapnya sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Haizaki-kun," panggil Kuroko lagi.

"Ha?" respon Haizaki datar.

"Maukah kau jadi pasanganku?"

"HUK UHUK UHUK… " Burger hasil kunyahan Haizaki mengalir di jalur yang salah. Ia masih terbatuk-batuk meski satu gelas soda sudah habis diminum. Karena tak tega, Kuroko terpaksa memberikan sisa vanilla milkshakenya yang langsung diteguk habis Haizaki.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" khawatir Kuroko.

Haizaki yang terengah-engah langsung men-deathglare mantan six phantom Teiko tersebut. "Apa aku kelihatan baik-baik saja?‼" marahnya.

"Maafkan aku Haizaki-kun," ucap Kuroko meski di wajahnya sama sekali tidak ada jejak rasa bersalah.

"Jadi apa maksudmu tiba-tiba memintaku menjadi pasanganmu?"

"Begini…" Kuroko menjelaskan semua yang terjadi padanya, mulai dari undangan Akashi, wajib mengajak pasangan, liburan para senpai yang membuatnya kesulitan mencari pasangan, sampai dengan perjalanan dan makanan gratis. "Karena kupikir kau dulu juga pernah menjadi anggota GoM, jadi tak ada salahnya aku mengajakmu".

Sejenak Haizaki berpikir kemudian muncul seringai tipis dari bibirnya. "Hehehe baiklah, aku tidak keberatan," jawabnya.

Begitulah, sampai akhirnya Haizaki pergi dari Maji Burger meninggalkan Kuroko dengan perasaan lega. Ia tidak tahu keberadaan sepasang mata Heterochromia tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Tengah malam harinya, Hp Kuroko berbunyi.

From : Haizaki-kun

Subyek : Batal!

Pesan : Gara-gara kau, aku harus merasakan gaya potongan rambut yang baru. Jangan temui aku lagi!

.

SMS tersebut membuat hati Kuroko bagai tertusuk ribuan kunai. Tapi apa yang membuat Haizaki mengurungkan niatnya? Pertanyaan itu terjawab keesokkan harinya.

Kuroko berjalan santai menuju taman dan terhenti pada lapangan basket. Disana anggota tim Kirisaki Daichi, yang ada Hanamiya-nya, tengah bermain basket. Pikiran Kuroko untuk mengajak salah satu anggota tim tersebut ke acaranya Akashi, muncul.

Begitu pertandingan selesai, tim Kirisaki Daichi keluar lapangan. Hanamiya yang ada di paling depan tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ada apa Hanamiya?‼" tanya salah satu temannya di belakang. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang ditanya.

Penasaran, teman-temannya yang berwajah preman itu langsung mengarahkan pandangan ke arah tatapan Hanamiya.

"Halo…" sapa Kuroko, orang berada di hadapan Hanamiya.

"WAAAAA Hantu…"

"Bo-bodoh ‼ Bukankah dia ahli passing dari Seirin?!"

Seluruh anggota Kirisaki Daichi heboh dengan kedatangan Kuroko. Entah kenapa wajah mereka langsung berubah menjadi pucat.

"Haaa? Ba-Bagaimana ini? Nyawa kita terancam!"

"Ayo Hanamiya, kita pergi dari sini!"

Kuroko bingung. Belum sempat ia melontarkan kata-kata, tiba-tiba Hanamiya memegang kedua bahunya.

"Tolong jangan ganggu kedamaian dan ketentraman kami…" ucap Hanamiya serius.

"Ha?" bingung Kuroko. 'Emangnya ia penjahat?'

"Kau tidak sadar? Kau penyebab utama botaknya Haizaki‼" sela salah satu rekan Hanamiya.

"Haizaki-kun… botak?" Kuroko semakin bingung padahal kemarin ia bertemu Haizaki yang masih dengan rambut gimbalnya.

Hanamiya menghela napas panjang. "Sebaiknya tanyakan saja pada mantan kaptenmu yang psikopat itu," jelasnya seraya berjalan melewati Kuroko, diikuti rekan-rekannya.

Mantan kapten? Psikopat? Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi. Well, apa yang kali ini ia lakukan?

Di hari lainnya, ia bertemu Tsugawa dari Seiho. Ketika Kuroko menyapanya, pria itu malah menghindarinya dan berteriak-teriak sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Aku sudah botak. Tolong jangan pangkas kepalaku…" Kuroko sweatdrop.

Sejak saat itu, kejengkelan selalu menghiasi wajah Kuroko yang datar. Oke, lagipula kenapa mesti pria yang ia ajak? Kuroko juga bisa straight. Ia banyak belajar dari Kise bagaimana cara mendekati seorang gadis.

Orang pertama yang ia temui adalah Momoi, gadis yang selalu mengaku sebagai pacar Kuroko. Tapi entah kenapa, ketika Kuroko mengajaknya, jawabannya adalah…

"Maaf Tetsu-kun… Pada hari itu, aku ada keperluan yang sangat penting menyangkut nyawaku," ucap Momoi.

Kuroko tidak bisa memaksanya.

Usaha lain yang ia lakukan adalah ke perpustakaan. Ia membaca buku bagaimana cara menarik perhatian gadis. Kemudian ketika mempratekkannya, entah kenapa Kise selalu ada di belakangnya. Para gadis itu malah berlari ke arah Kise dan melewati Kuroko begitu saja. Kuroko semakin transparan. Lain lagi ceritanya, ketika Kuroko mendekati sekelompok gadis dengan Aomine dibelakangnya. Gadis-gadis tersebut langsung lari terbirit-birit.

Bagus. Sekarang selain terkenal sebagai ahli passing dari Seirin, Kuroko juga dikenal sebagai pasangan tak laku di kalangan cewek dan cowok.

Pada akhirnya, Ogiwara satu-satunya harapan yang tersisa. Kuroko menelpon sahabat kecilnya yang berada di Osaka tersebut. Tak disangka, orang itu menyambut hangat ajakan Kuroko bahkan menawarkan dirinya untuk berangkat ke Tokyo agar bisa berangkat bersama-sama ke Osaka. Tetapi Kuroko menolak tawaran itu dengan mengatakan bahwa terlalu merepotkan dan menyuruh Ogiwara untuk menunggu di Osaka saja. Sebenarnya alasan utamanya adalah untuk mengamankan Ogiwara dari anggota GoM yang lain.

Pada hari ke X-1, Kuroko mengabari Akashi dkk bahwa ia sudah menemukan seseorang yang akan ia bawa tetapi tidak memberitahukan siapa orangnya. Itu adalah salah satu bentuk balas dendamnya, dengan membuat mereka penasaran.

Begitulah kenapa Kuroko berangkat seorang diri dari Tokyo.

Kuroko tak menyangka bakal bertemu lagi dengan Ogiwara. Senang, pastinya… Kira-kira apakah Ogiwara merasakan hal yang sama? Kalau dilihat dari nada suaranya ditelpon, kemungkinan besar iya. Syukurlah kalau begitu, sebab terakhir kali mereka bertemu di lapangan basket, mereka sedikit berselisih disana…

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan hal itu!" ucap Kuroko lantang pada seseorang di depannya, Ogiwara. Entah kenapa, Kuroko merasakan genangan air memenuhi matanya.

"Lalu apakah aku harus diam saja dan melihatnya?!" ucap Ogiwara meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa apa yang dilakukan sudah benar.

"Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan, Ogiwara-kun? Aku terlanjur membenci basket."

"Kalau begitu kau harus belajar mencintainya lagi," bujuk Ogiwara yang entah kenapa keberadaannya mulai terasa jauh.

"Kau harus belajar mencintainya lagi…"

"Kau harus belajar mencintainya lagi…"

"Kau harus belajar mencintainya lagi…"

Kata-kata itu terus bergema di kepala Kuroko sampai ia merasakan seseorang menggoyang-goyang tubuhnya.

.

==Back to Normal==

.

Akashi duduk di sebelah Furihata yang tengah tertidur bersandarkan bahunya. Ia memperhatikan anggota yang lain juga sepertinya terlelap. Kemudian perhatiannya tertuju pada Kuroko, yang berada di kursi belakang tak jauh dari tempatnya, tidur namun terdapat ekspresi kegelisahan dalam mimik wajah pria berambut biru muda itu.

Akashi beranjak dan mendekati sang bayangan tersebut, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Namun Kuroko masih terlarut dalam mimpinya. "Bangun Tetsuya!" ucap Akashi penuh penekanan.

Alhasil Kuroko langsung membuka matanya.

Mimpi… Sejak kapan dirinya tertidur? Padahal ia tadi hanya melamun sambil minum vanilla milkshake… yang sekarang berceceran di sepatunya.

"Maafkan aku Akashi-kun…" ucap Kuroko agak panik karena sudah membuat lantai bus kotor.

"Tenanglah Tetsuya, sebaiknya kau pindah agar tempat ini bisa dibersihkan" balas Akashi.

Kuroko mengangguk. Ia mengambil tasnya dan beranjak dari tempat duduk, sementara Akashi memanggil salah satu petugas untuk membersihkan kekacauan kecil yang Kuroko buat. Diam-diam pemuda berambut biru muda itu menghapus air yang menggenang di matanya.

Hal tersebut tidak luput dari penglihatan seorang Akashi.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun duduk di sini?" tanya Kuroko, melihat sang mantan kapten Teikou menempatkan diri di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau melarangku, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi yang lebih seperti ancaman.

"Tidak, hanya saja nanti kalau Furihata-kun mencari-"

"Kouki sudah besar dan aku tak perlu menemaninya terus-menerus," potong Akashi langsung. "Lagipula Tetsuya, saat ini aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu!" ucapnya serius.

"Tumben sekali Akashi-kun," sahut Kuroko agak menyindir. "Tapi aku lebih sehat dari kelihatannya."

"Mungkin secara fisik ya. Tetapi secara kejiwaan—" Belum selesai sang kapten Rakuzan bertitah.

"Aku tidak sakit jiwa, Akashi-kun. Lagipula kalau sakit jiwa bukankah Akashi-kun yang lebih cocok menyandang-"

SNIP SNIP

Gunting Akashi keluar dari tempatnya.

Kuroko sadar, barusan ia keceplosan bicara. "Maafkan aku Akashi-kun, yang tadi tolong dilupakan saja," ucapnya datar tentu saja tanpa siratan rasa bersalah di wajahnya.

"Entahlah Tetsuya, aku bisa melupakannya atau tidak. Kesalahan pertama kau sudah memotong kata-kataku dan kesalahan kedua, kau mengataiku sakit jiwa."

"Itu karena Akashi-kun yang memulai." Kuroko mengelak.

Tahu arah pembicaraan melenceng dari semula, Akashi menempatkan kembali guntingnya. "Kau menang Tetsuya. Tapi itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa kau lemah secara mental!"

"Maksud Akashi-kun ?" bingung Kuroko tetapi ekspresi tak suka tampak di wajahnya.

"Contohnya dalam basket. Kau cukup kuat tetapi jika dilihat lebih dalam, permainanmu sangat rapuh bahkan terlalu rapuh sehingga mudah bagiku untuk menghancurkannya. Itulah kenapa Seirin tidak bisa menang melawan Rakuzan. Kau bermain dengan perasaan setengah-setengah."

Kuroko tersentak, tak mampu membalas kata-kata Akashi yang serasa tepat sasaran. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela, menghindari sepasang mata heterocromia yang menatapnya tajam.

"Tatap mataku, Tetsuya!"

Tidak ada respon dari pemuda berambut sewarna langit tersebut. Merasa dihiraukan, Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko agar lebih dekat kearahnya kemudian memegang dagu Kuroko dan memaksa sang bayangan untuk menatapnya.

Wajah datar Kuroko berubah total menjadi ekspresi kaget sedangkan Akashi tetap dengan mimik wajah seriusnya. Mata heterochromianya mengintimidasi mata aquamarine Kuroko yang hanya berjarak 30 centi di depannya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan Tetsuya?!"

Belum sempat, Kuroko memberikan jawaban…

"AKASHICCHI BERMAIN DI BELAKANG!"

Oh, ternyata mereka punya penonton. Saat itulah sang kapten berambut merah sadar bahwa yang lain sudah bangun dan tengah menyaksikan percakapannya dengan Kuroko. Ajaibnya, hanya Furihata yang masih tertidur lelap.

Kisepun mendapat beberapa penghargaan atas keberaniannya. Hadiah pertama, ia mendapat death glare dari teman-temannya karena mengganggu di sela-sela serunya tontonan.

"Gak sengaja ssu …"

Dan sebagai hadiah kedua …

SNIP SNIP SNIP

"Kenapa Akashicchi juga marah ssu?" protes Kise ketika mantan kaptennya berjalan ke arahnya dengan mengacung-acungkan gunting yang haus darah.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Akashi. Yang ada darinya adalah aura ingin membantai seorang Kise. Bagaimana Akashi tidak marah? Kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan informasi dari sang bayangan melayang sudah. Gara-gara teriakan bodoh dan tak masuk akal dari si blonde. Begitu pula, tidak mungkinlah dirinya bermain di belakang Furihata…

Beberapa menit berikutnya, Kise menikmati hadiah keduanya.

"Kasamatsu-san, kau tidak menolong juniormu?" tanya Himuro saat Kasamatsu, yang tadi duduk di sebelah Kise, pindah tempat di seberangnya.

Kapten Kaijou hanya menghela napas. "Aku malah ingin berterima kasih kepada Akashi setelah ini" jawabnya. Himuro tertawa pelan.

Di sisi lain…

"Kita sudah sampai?" tanya Furihata yang terbangun karena teriakan sang copycat sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

Kagami yang duduk di seberang Furihata hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengarnya.

Hadiah ketiga Kise adalah ucapan terima kasih dari Kuroko DI lubuk hati yang paling dalam sehingga siapapun tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Jahat semua ssu…" gumam Kise kecewa karena tidak ada yang membelanya.

.

===Time skip===

.

Beberapa jam berlalu dan sekarang mereka telah sampai di pintu gerbang penginapan, yang terletak di puncak bukit, dikelilingi hutan rindang dan sungai yang mengarah ke semacam danau buatan.

Kesebelasan kita turun dari bus *emang sepak bola?*. Mata mereka langsung disuguhi pemandangan sore hari di daerah sekitar Villa. Berbeda jauh dengan Tokyo, tempat mereka tinggal, hanya ada rumah, toko, bangunan-bangunan tinggi, udara panas, penduduk yang padat, dan suara-suara kendaraan yang berisik. Di tempat mereka sekarang, didominasi oleh tumbuhan hijau, udara yang sejuk, suasana yang damai, dan tentunya tidak se-bising di Tokyo.

"Dari sini kita akan berjalan kaki 5 menit untuk menuju penginapan," ucap Akashi, mengalihkan pikiran yang lain ke arah jalan yang ditunjuk Akashi.

Oh ya, di depan mereka ada semacam jalan yang ukurannya tak terlalui besar tapi masih bisa dilalui sebuah mobil, yang mengarah masuk ke dalam gerbang.

"Ayo Kouki!" Akashi langsung menggandeng tangan Furihata. Mereka berdua mulai berjalan. Furihata yang digandengpun masih terkagum-kagum pada pemandangan di sekitarnya. Sepertinya kehangatan tangan Akashi kalah dengan suguhan mempesona dari perbukitan. Pemuda berambut merah membara itu hanya memberi tatapan pada pasangannya 'Awas ya nanti malam‼'.

Yang lain mulai mengikuti Akashi, mulai dari Murasakibara dan Himuro. Mereka membicarakan perihal makanan seperti apa yang tersedia di penginapan tersebut. Kemudian Kasamatsu yang menendang Kise dan mengatainya lamban. Kise merengek seperti biasa, men-delesor di salah satu kaki Kasamatsu, membuat kapten Kijou itu sulit berjalan. Diikuti Midorima dan Takao yang terus memeluk lengan kanan sang shooter berkacamata, membuat si Tsundere itu merasa risih. Lalu, Kagami dan Aomine. Dua orang yang pernah menjadi cahaya Kuroko tersebut mengajak sang bayangan untuk jalan bersama mereka agar tidak tersesat. Namun Kuroko sepertinya enggan melangkahkan kakinya dan terus menghadap ke arah bus yang mereka naiki, pergi. Ia menunggu sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

"Hoi Tetsu, kenapa diam di situ? Nanti ketinggalan‼" ucap Aomine yang mulai beranjak pergi menyusul yang lain.

"Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun duluan saja. Aku masih mau disini," jawab Kuroko.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kuroko? Jangan bilang kau sudah kesambet penghuni hutan ini? " tanya Kagami agak takut-takut.

Aomine sontak berhenti, mendatangi Kagami, dan menjitak kepala sang ace Seirin tersebut. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak BODOH!"

"SIALAN AHO-MINE! KENAPA KAU MEMUKUL KEPALAKU?!" teriak Kagami sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"DI DUNIA INI TIDAK ADA YANG NAMANYA HANTU, BAKA !"

Mendengar pertengkaran mereka, Kuroko hanya memutar bola matanya. Oke, tingkat kecerdasan pasangan ini memang selevel. Jadi bisakah mereka berhenti dan meninggalkannya?

"Heeee, aku lupa kalau kau takut hantu," goda Kagami dengan senyum seringainya.

"Hah, mana mungkin... Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya diriku sendiri, tidak satu pun penghuni hutan ini yang mampu menaklukanku!", balas Aomine, betapa arogan-nya dia.

"Hantu, hantu… Kau dicari Ahomine…" ucap si rambut merah.

.

KRESEK KRESEK KRESEK

Bunyi apa itu? Ternyata suara dedaunan yang bergerak, bukan karena angin… Tapi memang ada sesuatu yang menggerakkannya. Tiga pasang mata tertuju pada asal suara, yang mengarah pada gelapnya hutan di sore hari.

Sosok bayangan seperti manusia membuat Kagami dan Aomine, yang tadinya bertengkar, langsung berpelukan. Keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipis mereka. Mulut mereka menggumamkan berbagai kata-kata tak jelas.

Sosok yang masih tak kelihatan tersebut berjalan semakin dekat, dekat, dan dekat.

Kuroko menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas benda apa itu. "Sepertinya yang dipanggil Kagami-kun datang" ucap Kuroko, tentu saja expressionless.

Alhasil, Kagami dan Aomine masuk mode zone dan lari sekuat tenaga ke arah Akashi berjalan. Meninggalkan Kuroko seorang diri di TKP. Sosok tersebut akhirnya keluar dari kegelapan hutan, sinar matahari sore menampakkan wajah dan tubuhnya yang dihinggapi beberapa daun.

"Akhirnya aku sampai…" lega sosok yang ternyata manusia tersebut. Ternyata dia tersesat karena mencari jalan pintas.

"Halo… Ogiwara-kun."

Sosok itu langsung menoleh ke asal suara yang memang tepat berada di depannya dan betapa terkejutnya ia.

"KUROKO!" Ogiwara langsung menghambur ke sahabat masa kecilnya itu dan merangkulnya. "Kau bertambah tinggi dari terakhir kali kita bertemu," ucapnya.

"Terima kasih Ogiwara-kun, tetapi bisakah kau lepaskan aku? Kau bertambah berat dari terakhir kali kita bertemu," protes Kuroko.

"Hai hai…" jawab Ogiwara yang memang sudah tidak kaget dengan tipikal Kuroko yang seperti itu. Kemudian ia melihat keadaan sekitar dengan raut wajah bingung. "Kau sendirian, Kuroko ? Seperti tadi aku mendengar keributan disini…"

Pasti yang dimaksud keributan Kagami dan Aomine.

"Oh, itu mungkin suara burung-burung berkicauan," jawab Kuroko yang malas menerangkan sedangkan Ogiwara hanya memasang tampang tak percaya. "Sudah mulai gelap, sebaiknya kita segera menuju penginapan. Kita bisa mengobrol sambil berjalan," ucapnya pemuda bersurai biru itu, jangan lupa senyum khasnya yang jarang ia tunjukkan. Kuroko memang tidak bisa membendung perasaan senang bertemu sahabat lamanya.

"Ya… Aku juga sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Kiseki no Sedai yang sering kau ceritakan dulu," balas Ogiwara menyamai langkah Kuroko.

"Kau akan mengetahui sebentar lagi, Ogiwara-kun."

Merekapun beriringan, menyelusuri jalan menuju bangunan penginapan.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana reaksi GoM ketika bertemu Ogiwara Shigehiro?

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya …

* * *

Kepanjangan gak sih? Apa terlalu bertele-tele?

Sejujurnya, otak saya terbelah dua antara cerita dan ujian ketika menyelesaikan chapter ini. Jadi apa yang ada di pikiranku langsung saja saya ketik.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, terutama untuk yang review, fav, dan follow. Saya tersanjung dengan review kalian.

Jangan lupa review ya… Untuk perbaikan penulisan cerita di chapter berikutnya *kalau memang ada*.


	3. Chapter 3 GoM dan Ogiwara

Saya kembali lagi. Semangat update nih! Selamat membaca…

* * *

**Lomba antar Pasangan ala GoM**

.

Rated T

.

Pairing : AkaFuri, MidoTaka, KiseKasa, AoKaga, MuraHimu, dan OgiKuro.

Slight!AkaKuro, Proc!GoMKuro.

.

Disclaimer : Kurobasu bukan milik saya.

* * *

**Chapter 3. GoM dan Ogiwara**

**.**

**.**

Rombongan Akashi dkk akhirnya tiba di penginapan. Bangunannya cukup sederhana, menggunakan gaya jepang dengan sedikit sentuhan gaya Eropa. Tetapi, design bangunan cukup berkelas, kontras dengan pohon-pohon sekelilingnya dan berbagai macam bunga yang terpampang sepanjang pintu masuk. Memanjakan setiap pasang mata siapapun yang ingin menginap di sana.

Para tokoh kita hanya bisa menelan ludah, kehabisan kata-kata untuk menggambarkan keadaan di depan mata mereka, kecuali Akashi.

Mata yang berbeda warna itu menyapu keadaan sekitar. "Dimana Tetsuya, Daiki, dan Kagami", tanya sang kapten Rakuzan memecah keheningan.

Sontak, yang lain langsung menoleh kanan kiri dan tidak menemukan keberadaan ketiga orang tersebut di sekitar mereka.

"Se-sepertinya ta-tadi mereka di-di belakang kita, jawab Takao agak terbata-bata. "Nee benarkan Shin-chan?" lanjutnya sambil menyikut orang di sebelahnya. Berharap pria bersurai hijau tersebut mau membantunya.

"Mungkin mereka bertengkar di tengah jalan. Mereka memang merepotkan nanodayo!"

"Kita harus segera mencari mereka ssu! Kalau Kagamicchi dan Aominecchi bertengkar, kasihan Kurokocchi…" ucap sang blonde. Air mata buaya mulai menggenangi matanya.

"Memangnya kenapa Kisechin?" sahut Murasakibara.

"Itu jelas ssu! Aominecchi dan Kagamicchi terlalu kasar... Mereka saling bertarung dan Kurokocchi pasti akan berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Terus saat Aominecchi akan memukul Kagamicchi, tiba-tiba Kurokocchi berada di tengah-tengah, menjadi tamengnya Kagamicchi. Jadinya wajah Kurokocchi yang terkena tinju Aominecchi ssu."

Semua sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan Kise.

Kasamatsu langsung menendang bagian belakang kepala Kise sampai si blonde itu terjungkal. "Kau terlalu banyak nonton sinetron, bodoh!"

"Kasamatsucchi hidoi ssu!"

"Tapi seandainya perkataan Kisechin benar, aku tidak segan-segan menghancurkan Minechin" sahut Murasakibara.

Himuro menepuk bahu rekan setimnya yang ternyata terbawa amarah. "Tenanglah Atsushi. Kupikir yang dikatakan Kise berlebihan"

"Jelas tidak mungkin nanodayo!" sangkal Midorima, mengelus-elus lucky itemnya hari ini, lampu aladin yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana. "Hanya orang bodoh yang percaya dengan kata-kata Kise"

"Kenapa semua orang kejam padaku ssu!" protes Kise.

"Bagaimana ini Sei? Apakah kita perlu berpencar?" tanya Furihata, langsung menarik perhatian berpasang-pasang mata di sekitar mereka. Bukan karena pendapat yang baru dilontarkan Furihata melainkan caranya memanggil Akashi dengan sebutan 'Sei'.

Tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang mau berkomentar.

"Tidak perlu Kouki, lagipula jalannya tidak bercabang" jawab Akashi kemudian sepasang heterochromianya mengarah ke sang shooter Shuutoku. "Shintarou ikut aku mengurus pemesanan kamar."

Midorima hanya memberi respon dengan membenarkan letak kacamata.

"Ryouta dan Atsushi, susul Tetsuya, Daiki, Kagami."

"SIAP SSU!" ujar Kise semangat empat lima.

"Baiklah Akachin," jawab Murasakibara, tidak bersemangat.

"Dan Kouki, kau bersama yang lain istirahatlah di ruang tamu sampai semua urusan selesai." Akashipun menerima jawaban 'ya' secara serempak. Namun seseorang mendatanginya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ikut bersama Kise dan Atsushi? Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan Taiga," tawar Himuro.

"Itu ide yang bagus. Tolong awasi mereka sekalian," jawab Akashi melirik Murasakibara dan Kise yang terlihat kurang bisa dipercaya.

"Hai," jawab Himuro santai. Terserah dengan apapun yang dikatakan Akashi, pastinya ia akan ikut Murasakibara.

Dengan demikian, mereka berpencar menjadi tiga kelompok.

Kelompok pertama, Akashi dan Shintarou mengurus hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan penginapan.

Kelompok kedua, tokoh-tokoh tak penting yang pembaca bisa perkirakan sendiri, menuju ke tempat tunggu seperti titah Akashi.

Kelompok ketiga yaitu Kise, Murasakibara, dan Himuro kembali menyusuri jalan semula. Kise yang paling khawatir dengan Kuroko, berjalan cepat mendahului pasangan Ace tim Yosen tersebut. Kecemasan sebenarnya juga menghinggapi Murasakibara, hanya saja ia mengungkapkannya dengan cara memakan snacknya cepat-cepat.

"Nee Atsushi, apa kau bisa menikmati makananmu dengan cara seperti itu?" ucap Himuro. Bukan berarti ia tidak tahu apa yang dirasakan partnernya.

"Snacknya tak enak Murochin. Jadinya langsung kutelan," ujar si surai ungu itu.

Himuro hanya bisa ber-oh ria.

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, mereka langsung menemukan Kagami dan Aomine dalam keadaan menggenaskan.

Kise langsung mendatangi mereka yang hampir seperti orang mati ketakutan. Wajah pucat dan tubuh yang gemetar. "KAGAMICCHI AOMINECCHI! Ada apa dengan kalian ssu? Mana Kurokocchi?"

Kagami dan Aomine saling menatap satu sama lain. Barulah mereka sadar akan kebodohannya. "GAWAT!"

"GAWAT KENAPA SSU? ADA APA DENGAN KUROKOCCHI?!" Kise ikut-ikutan heboh.

"TETSU DALAM BAHAYA! KITA HARUS MENYELAMATKANNYA!" Aomine kembali hidup dan langsung menarik tangan Kise berjalan ke arah gerbang penginapan.

Himuro dan Murasakibara mendatangi Kagami yang masih terlihat panik. "Bagaimana ini kalau dia diculik mahkluk misterius itu?!"

"Tenanglah Taiga… Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Kuroko paling-paling Akashi hanya memotong lehermu dengan guntingnya," hibur Himuro.

"KALAU BEGITU MANA BISA AKU TENANG TATSUYAAAA!"

"Memangnya mahkluk apa? Apa dia lebih mengerikan dari Akachin?" tanya Murasakibara.

Kagami terdiam. Kalau dipikir-pikir Akashi memang lebih mengerikan dibanding semua mahkluk mengerikan yang pernah ia temui. Jadi ia harus segera mencari Kuroko karena lehernya dipertaruhkan di sini. "MANA AOMINE?!" Kagami melihat sekitar, tidak menemukan keberadaan orang dicari.

"Sepertinya Minechin kembali ke gerbang bersama Kisechin," jelas Murasakibara.

"Ayo kita susul mereka!" ajak Himuro semangat. Ia merasa sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi.

Begitulah… Ketiga orang itu menyusul Kise dan Aomine, namun langkah mereka berhenti ketika menemukan kedua orang tersebut mematung di tengah jalan.

"Ada apa Kisechin Minechin?" tanya sang surai ungu.

"I I Itu…" jawab Kise mengarahkan jari telunjuknya yang bergetar. Semuanya langsung menatap ke arah yang ditujukan sang blonde.

"KURO—" Kagami tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya ketika melihat kejadian sangat langka.

Dalam jarak sekitar 10 meter di depan mereka, terlihat Kuroko yang tertawa lepas bersama seseorang yang tak mereka kenal.

Snack Murasakibara berjatuhan di lantai. "Apa benar itu Kurochin?"

"Tidak mungkin ssu… Pasti itu hanya orang yang mirip Kurokocchi," jawab Kise.

Kagami dan Aomine mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

Orang yang tidak dikenal itu mencubit pipi Kuroko sedangkan Kuroko hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tak suka sambil mengusap-usap pipinya.

"Kurasa memang bukan Kuroko," ucap Kagami penuh keyakinan.

"Memang kenapa Kagamicchi?" tanya Kise.

"Dulu aku pernah mencubit pipinya dan langsung dihadiahi Ignite Pass olehnya," jawab Kagami.

"Cih, itu masih belum seberapa…" sahut Aomine. "Aku pernah mencubit pantatnya dan perutku langsung jadi korban Ignite Pass Kai. Sialan! Gara-gara itu pencernaanku bermasalah selama seminggu," ucapnya polos seraya mengusap-usap perutnya.

Empat pasang mata langsung mengarah ke Aomine.

"ITU MEMANG COCOK UNTUKMU SSU!" amuk Kise.

"Dasar pervert!" ucap Kagami.

"Minechin si maniak pantat," sahut Murasakibara.

Tidak ada yang bersimpati padanya, Aomine pundung di pojokan.

"SSSSTTT! Lihatlah mereka…" Ucapan Himuro mengalihkan yang lain kembali ke masalah utama.

Karena percakapan barusan, entah apa alasannya saat ini Kuroko dan Ogiwara berhenti dan saling berhadapan. Kuroko mendongak, mata aquamarinenya menatap lekat-lekat mata Ogiwara. Begitu pula dengan Ogiwara, pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Kuroko itu menunduk, menatap dalam-dalam mata sewarna langit di depannya. Kuroko terus berjinjit dan pria di depannya terus menunduk, mengurangi selisih jarak di antara mereka. Kise dan kawan-kawan hanya bisa menelan ludah saat bibir mereka hanya terpaut lima senti.

Ternyata Kuroko hanya mencoba mengambilkan daun yang ada di atas telinga Ogiwara.

Para penonton kita sweatdrop.

Kise yang sudah tidak tahan langsung mendatangi Kuroko. "KUROKOCCHIIIII!"

"Halo Kis—". Kuroko tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata ketika pelukan mematikan langsung menutup jalur pernapasannya.

"Kurokocchi kau baik-baik saja kan?" ucap Kise khawatir, sedangkan Kuroko masih mencoba melepaskan diri dari siksaan maut yang dideranya.

Ogiwara hanya bisa melongo melihat kejadian itu. Serba salah antara harus menolong atau tidak. Kenyataan bahwa dipeluk oleh sahabat bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan, tetapi rasanya yang ini agak berbeda. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat seseorang datang dan menjitak kepala sang blonde.

Kise langsung melepaskan Kuroko dan memegangi kepalanya. "Aominecchi hidoi ssu!" protes Kise.

"Bodoh! Apa kau mau membunuh Tetsu!" marah Aomine menujuk ke arah sang pemuda baby blue yang saat ini terbatuk-batuk, napasnya masih terasa berat untuk sekedar mengambil oksigen.

"Gomen Kurokocchi…" ucap Kise yang langsung menerima tatapan deathglare dari ekspresi datar Kuroko. Alhasil Kise berlari ke belakang Murasakibara yang barusan tiba bersama Kagami dan Himuro. "Takuuuut ssu!"

Sedangkan Ogiwara tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Kuroko barusan. Ternyata tawanya itu menarik perhatian yang lain.

Aomine langsung mendatangi Ogiwara dengan gaya bagai seorang bapak apabila anak perempuan satu-satunya dilamar seseorang. "Hei Tetsu, siapa orang ini?" tanyanya seraya menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang berada persis di depannya.

Kuroko mendekati Ogiwara. "Dia teman masa kecilku."

"Ogiwara Shigehiro desu! Salam kenal…" lanjut Ogiwara sedikit membungkuk.

"Nee apa hubunganmu dengan Kurokocchi ssu?" tanya Kise.

Acara interograsipun dimulai.

"Hubungan?" bingung Ogiwara yang tak mengerti arah pembicaraan si blonde.

"Kurasa barusan aku mengatakannya dengan jelas Kise-kun. Kami teman biasa," jawab Kuroko.

"Kalau begitu sejauh apa pertemanan kalian?" tanya Kise lagi, tidak berbeda dengan pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Aomine mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Kali ini ia sependapat dengan Kise. Murasakibara juga mendengarkan sambil makan snack. Sedangkan di kejauhan, Kagami dan Himuro hanya bisa menghela napas. Tak heran dengan sifat ke-protektif-an Kiseki no Sedai apabila sudah menyangkut six phantom mereka.

"Maafkan ketidaksopanan mereka Ogiwara-kun," ucap Kuroko mengacuhkan copycat dari Kaijou tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa Kuroko. Lagipula aku sudah bisa menebak siapa mereka" jawab Ogiwara. Tatapannya mengarah pada sang model. "Kau pasti Kise Ryouta bukan?" Kemudian pada pemuda tan persis di depannya. "Aomine Daiki" Lalu pada seorang di belakang pemuda tan. "Murasakibara Atsushi, benarkan? Kuroko banyak bercerita tentang kalian."

Semua terdiam. Secara tidak langsung pertanyaan Kise telah terjawab. Yap, kalau Kuroko yang biasanya selalu membaca buku dan lebih suka berlarut-larut dalam dunianya bersama milkshake itu sampai berubah menjadi orang yang suka bercerita pasti menandakan betapa dekatnya mereka berdua.

Samar-samar tersirat keterkejutan di wajah Kagami. Kenapa Ogiwara tidak mengenalnya? Apa Kuroko tidak pernah bercerita tentang dirinya? Tapi pertanyaan itu tersimpan rapat di pikiran Kagami seorang.

"Apa kau suka vanilla shake seperti Kurochin?". Kali ini Murasakibara yang berbicara.

"Mmmm tidak terlalu sih," jawab Ogiwara.

"Apa kau pernah membelikan Kurochin milkshake?".

"Ya."

"Apa kau pernah minum milkshake bersama Kurochin?"

Oke, sweatdrop lagi untuk sekian kalinya.

"HEI MURASAKIBARA, TANYA YANG BENAR!" protes Aomine. Pemuda itu menaruh sikunya di pundak Ogiwara. "Apa hobimu? Apa kau bermain basket?"

Mata aquamarine Kuroko langsung membulat. Tidak ada yang menyadari ekspresi kaget Kuroko saat mendengar pertanyaan pemain Ace tim Too itu.

Ogiwara sendiri tidak langsung menjawab, ia terlihat ragu sebelum akhirnya berkata "tidak".

Aomine manghela napas. "Hei Tetsu apa yang membuatmu tertarik padanya? Bahkan ia tidak bermain basket!" tanyanya seraya berjalan menjauh dari Ogiwara.

"Tolong jangan sentuh Ogiwara-kun!" ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba.

Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara menatap kaget pada six phantom mereka. Entah apa alasannya Kuroko tiba-tiba berubah mode menjadi yandere. Berpasang-pasang mata mengarah pada sang bayangan, dimana ia sekarang berdiri tepat di depan Ogiwara, membelakangi sahabat kecilnya.

"Selama Ogiwara-kun berpasangan denganku, dia adalah milikku dan aku tidak suka milikku disentuh!"

Hening… Semua langsung membatu mendengar kalimat penegasan Kuroko barusan, tidak terkecuali Ogiwara sendiri. Bahkan Kagami dan Himuro yang agak jauh dari mereka pun tidak kalah kaget.

"Nee Kurokocchi, kamikan hanya—" Tatapan tajam Kuroko secara langsung membungkam mulut Kise.

Mata Kise mulai berair, entah air mata apa itu. Yang jelas ia tadi merasa sangat khawatir ketika Kuroko belum sampai penginapan dan sekarang orang yang ia cemaskan malah men-deathglare-nya tajam. "KUROKOCCHI HIDOI SSU! HUWAAAA!" Kise yang menangis, berlari menuju penginapan.

"HOI KISE!", panggil Kagami tapi copycat itu sudah terlanjur menjauh.

Suasana berubah menjadi canggung.

"Nee nee sudah mulai malam. Mungkin lebih baik kita kembali ke penginapan sebelum Akashi mencari." Akhirnya Himuro angkat bicara.

Dengan begitu, mereka yang tersisa menuju penginapan.

.

==time skip==

.

Di depan bangunan penginapan, Akashi menghela napas panjang.

"Terlalu lama! Apa saja yang mereka kerjakan disana?!" ucapnya seraya mengacung-acungkan gunting yang seakan meminta korban hidup-hidup.

Midorima hanya meratapi nasib. Ayolah… dari semua orang di dunia, kenapa harus dia yang menemani Akashi sedangkan lainnya sudah beristirahat di kamar masing-masing. Keberuntungan cancer hari ini memang kurang bagus.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara rengekan seseorang. Dia adalah Kise, berlari ke arah Akashi dan Midorima.

"Ryouta-"

Midorima tercengang ketika Kise melewati Akashi begitu saja. Yang lebih parahnya lagi, si blonde itu mengabaikan panggilan Akashi.

"Beraninya dia mengacuhkanku!" Sepertinya gunting Akashi sudah benar-benar haus darah.

Kemudian terlihat beberapa orang mendekat. Mereka Aomine, Kagami, Murasakibara, dan Himuro.

"Ada apa dengan Ryouta?" tanya Akashi. Rupanya ia sedikit khawatir dengan kelakuan tak biasa mantan timnya itu.

"Gara-gara Tetsu…" jawab Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kenapa dengan Tetsuya?!"

Empat orang yang baru datang itu saling bertatapan. Bingung dari mana mereka harus bercerita.

"Bukankah itu Kuroko?" ucap sang shooter berkacamata menunjuk seseorang yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Matanyapun menyipit mengetahui Kuroko tidak sendirian.

Perubahan ekspresi juga terlihat di wajah Akashi. "Kalian masuklah! Akan kutanyakan langsung pada Tetsuya."

Daripada harus menyaksikan perang Yandere!Kuroko vs Akashi, mereka lebih memilih beristirahat melepas lelah sehabis perjalanan beberapa jam tadi.

.

Di sisi lain…

Ogiwara melirik ke arah Kuroko yang menghela napas untuk sekian kalinya. Siapa sangka sebuah acara perkenalan bisa jadi sedramatis itu.

'Kiseki no Sedai memang lain dari yang lain' batinnya. Dan itu baru tiga orang. Dia belum bertemu dengan dua orang lainnya. Entah keadaan seperti apa yang akan ia temui nanti dengan dua orang Kiseki no Sedai lainnya.

Dua orang yang baru disebut ternyata sudah di depan mereka. Kilatan kemarahan tampak di mata teman kecilnya. Ogiwara menepuk pelan punggung Kuroko, menyebabkan sang surai baby blue itu menoleh ke arah Ogiwara dengan tatapan bingung. "Jangan bertengkar dengan temanmu lagi ya, Kuroko…" bisiknya.

"Akan kuusahakan," jawab Kuroko dan kembali dengan wajah datarnya, menatap dua orang anggota GoM, yang satu bersurai merah dan yang lainnya hijau.

"Selamat datang Tetsuya", ucap Akashi, mata heterochromianya menatap seorang yang dianggapnya asing.

Merasa tidak nyaman, Ogiwarapun memperkenalkan diri. "Ogiwara Shigehiro desu! Salam kenal Akashi Seijuuro".

"Kau mengenalku?", tanya Akashi.

"Kuroko banyak sekali menceritakan kalian. Senang juga bertemu denganmu Midorima Shintarou," sapa Ogiwara pada pemuda bersurai hijau di sebelah Akashi.

Midorima merespon dengan membenarkan letak kacamata. "Panggil Midorima saja" Oh, ternyata memang si hijau ini yang paling normal.

"Benarkah itu? Apa yang Tetsuya ceritakan tentang diriku?" ucap Akashi melanjutkan pembicaraan sebelumnya.

Ogiwara memegang dagunya. "Mmmm kapten yang bijaksana, dapat dihandalkan, cerdas, dan… si yandere penggila gunting yang pendek."

Oke, Midorima mengakui keberhasilan orang yang baru dikenalnya ini dalam memancing emosi seorang Akashi. Aura kegelapan mulai terasa menyesakkan. Suhu sekitar menurun drastis. Hanya saja belum sempat kapten tim Rakuzan itu melakukan aksi dengan guntingnya, Ogiwara sudah terlempar sejauh tiga meter dari tempat semula. Siapa lagi tersangka di balik semua itu selain Kuroko dengan tangan kanannya yang mengeluarkan asap.

"Tolong maafkan dia Akashi-kun…", ucap Kuroko setelah melakukan Ignite Pass pada sahabat kecilnya. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badan tetapi ekspresi datarnya tetap terjaga.

"Entahlah Tetsuya," ucap Akashi dengan senyum seringai yang mengerikan. Kuroko bisa merasakan dinginnya benda yang terbuat dari benda metal di pipinya. "Apa kau mau menggantikannya untuk merasakan kekejaman guntingku? Kurasa kau sudah mendengar bagaimana caraku memperlakukan kepala Haizaki."

"Lakukan saja padaku, tetapi kumohon jangan sentuh Ogiwara-kun…" ucap Kuroko tanpa ada keraguan.

Akashi dan Midorima sedikit tersentak. Apa yang membuat Kuroko begitu melindungi Ogiwara?

"Kau akan menyesal Tetsuya," balas Akashi masih dengan nada mengancam.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal Akashi-kun. Meski guntingmu itu sampai membutakan kedua mataku atau memotong leherku, aku tidak menyesal."

Akashi tercekat. Mata heterocromianya memandang lurus ke arah sepasang mata aquamarine. Mata biru muda itu tetap dalam seperti biasa, membuat Akashi tidak pernah bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Kuroko dan juga apa yang selama ini mantan six phantomnya itu sembunyikan.

"Sei!" panggil seseorang dari dalam penginapan.

Suhu sekitar mereka seketika kembali normal. Midorima menghela napas lega, sungguh hidupnya tak pernah tenang apabila Kuroko dan Akashi sudah berdebat. Umurnya serasa memendek sepuluh tahun.

"Sei, makan malam sudah siap," ucap Furihata mendatangi Akashi, Midorima, dan Kuroko. Ia masih bisa merasakan sisa-sisa hawa tak enak di antara mereka. "Nee apa kalian bertengkar lagi?"

"Tidak Furihata-kun. Kami hanya sedikit melakukan tawar menawar," jawab Kuroko expressionless.

"Lalu hasilnya bagaimana?" tanya Furihata, kali ini pandangannya mengarah ke Akashi. Begitu pula dengan Kuroko dan Midorima.

Akashi menghela napas. "Kau menang Tetsuya. Lakukanlah sesukamu!"

"Terima kasih Akashi-kun," ucap Kuroko sedikit lega.

"Apapun itu… Selamat ya Kuroko," ucap Furihata. Ia dan Akashi pun memasuki penginapan.

"Bukan maksudku memuji tapi kau hebat Kuroko," kagum sang shooter berkacamata.

"Aku hanya beruntung Midorima-kun, karena Furihata-kun datang di saat yang tepat."

"Bagiku keberuntungan merupakan bagian dari kekuatan. Hari ini keberuntungan aquarius menempati peringkat pertama, nodayo."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih pemberitahuannya Midorima-kun."

Begitu Midorima memasuki penginapan, Kuroko mendatangi tempat dimana sahabat masa kecilnya yang tengah tergeletak. Ogiwara tidak pingsan hanya saja ia memang kesulitan berdiri. Jadi ia duduk bersandarkan pohon.

"Kau baik-baik saja Ogiwara-kun?" tanya Kuroko, sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Ya. Mungkin menunggu sebentar lagi rasa sakitnya akan hilang."

Sang surai biru langit itu menempatkan diri di sebelah Ogiwara. Keduanya memandang langit yang perlahan menjadi gelap. Keheningan mengisi ruang di antara mereka.

"Kuroko," panggil Ogiwara membuat aquamarine menoleh padanya. "Aku menunggu permintaan maaf darimu" lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak akan meminta maaf padamu, Ogiwara-kun."

"Kenapa? Katamu aku milikmu? Kau seharusnya menjaga baik-baik sesuatu yang menjadi milikmu."

"Aku menyelamatkanmu Ogiwara-kun, dari kebotakan."

Sejenak Ogiwara terdiam, lalu…

"HA HA HA HA HA HA… Sejak kapan kau pintar bercanda?" tanya Ogiwara tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda Ogiwara-kun!" jengkel Kuroko.

"Hai hai" ucap Ogiwara seraya menghapus air matanya. "Nee setidaknya kau tidak sampai bertengkar dengan Akashi kan?"

"Apa kau lupa? Kau yang memulai pertengkarannya, Ogiwara-kun. Jadi posisiku adalah membelamu," jawab Kuroko kemudian ia menghirup dalam-dalam udara malam yang dingin. "Tetapi terima kasih Ogiwara-kun," ucapnya beserta senyuman tulus ikhlas dari hatinya yang terdalam.

"Untuk apa kau berterima kasih padaku?" tanya Ogiwara. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas, menatap bintang-bintang yang mulai muncul perlahan. Tidak menyadari senyuman hangat yang Kuroko berikan untuknya.

"Untuk kedatanganmu ke sini, untuk sikap pengertianmu terhadap teman-temanku, untuk menghentikanku bertengkar dengan Akashi, dan untuk semuanya yang berhubungan dengan masa lalu," sahut Kuroko, juga memandang ke arah yang sama dengan orang di sebelahnya.

Sejenak suasana serasa sepi. Tidak ada dari mereka yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Haaaaaah tidak dapat permintaan maaf deh," keluh Ogiwara dengan nada kecewa. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum. "Tetapi ucapan terima kasih boleh juga," lanjutnya.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua hanya memandang indahnya langit malam. Sampai akhirnya, mereka masuk ke dalam penginapan.

.

.

.

.

Yap tamat!

.

.

.

.

Bercanda kok… Sampai jumpa di chapter 4.

* * *

Terima kasih banyak untuk yang telah menyempatkan waktu membaca fanfic ini. Khususnya kepada yang me-review, fav, dan follow.

Pada akhirnya, saya minta pendapat dari para pembaca.


	4. Chapter 4 Petualangan Ogiwara

Halo…

Senang rasanya bisa publish fic ini lagi. Sebelumnya saya mengucapkan selamat idul fitri, mohon maaf karena belum sempat membalas review anda dan juga atas keterlambatan update fic ini. Tetapi sungguh, saya sangat termotivasi dengan dukungan anda semua. Terima kasih...

Wah, baru sadar nih kalau tag Ogiwara sudah ada. Sejak kapan ya? (Well, tinggal pakai saja kok banyak tanya!)

Langsung saja untuk para pembaca, selamat menikmati…

* * *

**Lomba antar Pasangan ala GoM**

**.**

Rated T

.

Pairing : AkaFuri, MidoTaka, KiseKasa, AoKaga, MuraHimu, dan OgiKuro.

Slight!AkaKuro, Proc!GoMKuro.

.

Disclaimer : Kurobasu bukan milik saya.

* * *

**Chapter 4. Petualangan Ogiwara**

**.**

**.**

Hiruk pikuk suara burung berkicauan menggantikan kesunyian malam hari. Matahari perlahan mulai menampakkan senyumnya. Sinarnya menyusup di celah korden yang tak tertutup rapat, memberikan sedikit penerangan di suatu ruangan, memperlihatkan sepasang sahabat yang tengah terlelap di sebuah kasur king size. Mereka saling menghadap satu sama lain dengan jarak dimana hembusan napas seseorang bisa dirasakan pemilik wajah yang lain.

Ternyata salah satu dari mereka yaitu Ogiwara telah memperlihatkan sepasang bola matanya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Sejak tadi dirinya asyik menatap wajah lelap pemuda bersurai biru langit di sebelahnya. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Ogiwara. Entah kenapa, wajah pucat yang tengah terlelap itu menjadi pemandangan yang mempesona baginya.

Tangannya mulai bergerak perlahan menyusuri wajah di depannya, mulai dari menyibakkan poni berwarna biru langit sehingga ujung jari-jarinya dapat merasakan tekstur kulit pada dahi Kuroko. Jari-jari itu turun ke bawah, membelai pipi dengan sangat pelan untuk menikmati kelembutan yang terukir di sana, kemudian bergerak menyusuri tulang hidung, terus ke bawah dan terhenti pada bibir. Jari telunjuk sang pelaku menyusuri permukaan bibir pucat milik sahabat kecilnya, ingin ia mencicipi dan menghisap kelembutan bibir tersebut. Meresapi setiap rasanya dan menjelajahi seluruh isinya.

"Selamat pagi, Ogiwara-kun…" Sepasang kelompak mata di depannya memperlihatkan bola aquamarine.

Sontak Ogiwara menarik tangannya. Sapaan Kuroko tadi seolah menyadarkan dia dari lamunannya. Matanya yang membulat itu masih memandang lurus ke wajah tanpa ekspresi teman sekamarnya.

"Selamat pagi, Ogiwara-kun…" sapa Kuroko lagi yang merasa tak nyaman ditatap oleh Ogiwara.

Ogiwara beranjak duduk sambil menutupi sebagian wajah yang memerah dengan salah satu tangannya. "Se selamat pagi," balasnya. Ogiwara blushing… mengingat apa yang baru ia pikirkan tentang bibir Kuroko tadi. Ia tidak ingin Kuroko tahu tentang pikiran anehnya itu. "Nee apa semalam tidurmu nyenyak?" sang surai raven mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan memulai pembicaraan ringan.

"Ya" jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya. "Sampai kau meraba wajahku seperti tadi."

Bagus! Ogiwara tak mampu berkata-kata. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, sambil memikirkan sebuah alasan yang masuk akal. "Gomen Kuroko kalau aku mengganggumu, eto soalnya tadi…mmmmm" Tetapi sekeras apapun sang surai raven berpikir, ia tetap tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Pada akhirnya Ogiwara menjauhkan diri dari Kuroko, bermaksud beranjak turun dari tempat tidur. "Nee aku mau ke—"

GUBRAK GUBRAK GUBRAK DUG

Sayangnya ketika akan turun, salah satu kakinya nyangkut di selimut. Ia turun dari tempat tidur secara elegan dengan kepala yang pertama kali menyentuh lantai.

Kuroko yang baru sadar beberapa detik dari dunia mimpi, langsung terduduk. Mata aquamarine yang masih sipit itu langsung membulat. "Kau tak papa, Ogiwara-kun?", khawatirnya. Namun dalam sekian detik sahabat kecilnya itu langsung bangkit, meng-aduh kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"UGH! Aku duluan ya Kuroko". Dengan malu-malu Ogiwara langsung cabut ke kamar mandi. Ia masih merutuki kebodohannya memegang-megang wajah Kuroko ketika tidur. Tak habis pikir, apa yang saat itu ada di pikirannya?

Kuroko sendiri, hanya menatap bingung Ogiwara yang keluar ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali berbaring. "Baka!" gumamnya, menelungkupkan selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya.

.

===Skip Time===

.

Akibat insiden yang memalukan itu, Ogiwara butuh sesuatu untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. 'Mungkin mengitari penginapan bukan ide yang buruk' batinnya. Sebelum keluar kamar, pemuda dengan plester di dahi sebelah kanan itu, sempat melirik tempat tidur dan melihat Kuroko masih berbaring di sana, seluruh tubuhnya mulai dari kepala sampai ujung kaki tertutup selimut, hanya terlihat beberapa helai rambut yang berwarna biru. Entah sahabat kecilnya itu kembali tidur atau pura-pura tidur, karena masih merasa canggung, Ogiwara memutuskan untuk pergi sendirian.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Tempat pertama yang ada dipikiran Ogiwara adalah dapur, mengingat semalaman ia dan Kuroko belum makan apa-apa. Dalam perjalanan, Ogiwara melihat sekeliling. Keadaan bisa dibilang sepi, ia hanya berpapasan dengan seorang pelayan. Seakan tidak ada pengunjung selain rombongannya yang menginap. Lagipula dimana yang lainnya? Apa mereka belum bangun? Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara dua orang bertengkar.

"Minggir sana! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Kasamatsucchi hidoi! Kenapa kau lebih memperhatikan televisi? Aku juga ingin diperhatikan ssu!"

Ogiwara kenal dengan suara orang kedua. Ya, itu suara Kise. Tanpa ragu, ia mendekati sumber percakapan yang mengarah ke ruang santai untuk para pengunjung. Dan ternyata, ia langsung disuguhi dengan pemandangan yang manakjubkan… Televisi tetap menyala, tetapi penontonnya yang hanya berjumlah dua orang, malah asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Ogiwara dapat melihat dengan jelas, Kise menindih Kasamatsu di sofa, saling berpelukan dan berciuman. Yang lebih parah lagi, suara desahan mereka mengalahkan volume televisi.

Alhasil, Ogiwara langsung meninggalkan tempat itu. 'A APA-APAAN MEREKA?!', teriaknya dalam hati. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus atau mungkin lebih merah lagi. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, lagi dan lagi untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Pada akhirnya, rasa lapar berhasil mengalihkan pikirannya. Sang surai raven tersebut melanjutkan perjalanan menuju dapur.

Ogiwara tiba di sebuah tempat yang menyerupai ruang makan. Disana ada kulkas yang memang disediakan khusus untuk tamu. Ia mengambil sebuah apel merah yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Rasa manisnya sudah terasa pada gigitan pertama. Sambil menikmatinya, ia mengamati keadaan sekitar. Kenapa di ruangan ini juga tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan? Namun samar-samar ia melihat sebuah bayangan, bersumber dari ruangan sebelah, dapur. Ogiwara menuju kesana. Dan apa yang ia lihat adalah sesuatu yang dapat mengalahkan rasa manis dari apel yang barusan dikunyahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, sang surai raven meninggalkan ruang tersebut, menjauh sejauh-jauhnya.

"Kenapa Murochin?" tanya Murasakibara begitu pasangannya melepas ciuman secara sepihak.

"Kurasa tadi ada yang memperhatikan kita, Atsushi" jawab Himuro. Pandangannya mengarah ke tempat dimana Ogiwara berada tadi.

Otomatis, sang surai ungu mengikuti arah pandang teman setimnya itu. "Tapi tidak siapa-siapa?".

Himuro menghela napas. "Mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja…" Dan merekapun melanjutkan kegiatan yang terpotong tadi.

Oke, kita lanjutkan kisah petualangan Ogiwara. Ia berjalan cepat-cepat ke sembarang arah. Yah, pikirannya mulai kental dengan grafik pasangan yang saling berciuman. Oh, jadi ingat bibir Kuroko yang terlihat pucat dan lembut. Membuatnya ingin… ingin membenturkan kepalanya lagi.

DUG DUG DUG

Well, itu bukan suara Ogiwara membentur-benturkan kepalanya di tembok. Itu suara yang dulu Ogiwara kenal dengan baik. Dentuman bola oranye. Sahabat kecil Kuroko tersebut penasaran. Ia berjalan ke luar penginapan, tak jauh dari taman belakang ada sebuah lapangan basket. Disana terdapat dua orang yang tengah bermain one on one. Kagami dan Aomine.

Kagami dan Aomine saling membalas satu sama lain. Kagami melakukan loncatan menakjubkan untuk memasukkan bola. Dengan cepat Aomine membalas. Pemuda tan tersebut membawa bola menuju ring namun Kagami sudah siap di depannya. Aomine dengan posisi yang hampir terjatuh, melakukan tembakan dan masuk. Mereka bergerak sangat cepat. Seolah bola basket tersebut sudah menjadi bagian tubuhnya.

Di mata Ogiwara, permainan mereka memperlihatkan gairah yang luar biasa akan basket. Membuatnya teringat dirinya dan Kuroko di masa lalu. Kenangan-kenangan yang dulu ia pendam secara perlahan muncul di permukaan. Senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya ketika me-recall momen ia bertemu Kuroko, mengajarinya bermain basket, menjadi pemain basket SMP, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul suatu perasaan rindu…

Bola basket yang dimainkan Kagami dan Aomine menggelinding menuju Ogiwara. Anehnya, tidak ada satu pemainpun yang mendatangi bola itu. Lagipula kenapa terdengar suara seperti desahan tertahan? Oh, ternyata kedua pemain itu sudah sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Entah apa yang terjadi ketika Ogiwara melamun, yang jelas posisi mereka sekarang Kagami berada di atas Aomine dan mereka berciuman… di lapangan basket! *sungguh terlalu*

Parahnya, Ogiwara malah membayangkan dirinya dan Kuroko dalam posisi seperti itu… tetapi tidak lama karena ia segera sadar dan cepat-cepat meninggalkan mereka.

'Haaaaaah ada apa denganku?' batin Ogiwara. Walaupun sedang berjalan, pikirannya tetap tidak bisa fokus. Ia masih mempertanyakan ke-waras-an dirinya. Membayangkan dirinya dengan Kuroko berciuman? Apa reaksi Kuroko kalau tahu isi pikirannya ini?

"Ogiwara-kun?"

Ogiwara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Bagus! Sekarang aku mulai menghalusinasikan suara Kuroko' batinnya. Ia terus saja berjalan sampai merasa kaosnya ditarik dan ketika menoleh ke belakang, dirinya mendapati seorang menatapnya dengan wajah datar tetapi tersirat kekhawatiran di iris aquamarine.

"Mmm kau baik-baik saja Ogiwara-kun?"

Ogiwara diam, masih melongo. Kemudian tubuhnya berbalik, mendekati sang pemilik iris aquamarine, dan memeluk sahabat kecilnya. Bukan pelukan yang mematikan seperti pelukan Kise. Pelukan tersebut sangat longgar, tetapi cukup bagi Ogiwara untuk menyandarkan dahinya ke bahu Kuroko.

Kuroko sendiri terdiam atau membeku. Matanya sedikit membulat tetapi wajah datarnya masih terjaga. "Ogiwara-kun…" Oke, kelakuan aneh sahabat kecilnya benar-benar membuatnya cemas. Apa karena tadi kepalanya terbentur lantai?

"Kau nyata," ucap Ogiwara singkat, sukses membuat sang ahli passing tersebut bingung.

Kuroko melepaskan pelukan sahabat kecilnya sehingga mereka bisa saling bertatapan. "Tentu saja Ogiwara-kun. Aku nyata dan aku bukan hantu."

Seulas senyum tipis tampak di wajah Ogiwara. "Benar juga ya… Aku ini kenapa sih?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu," sahut Kuroko. Kemudian perhatiannya tertarik pada sesuatu di sebelah mulut sahabat kecilnya. "Ogiwara-kun di dekat bibir atas mu ada sesuatu."

"Oh… Tadi aku habis makan apel," ucap Ogiwara seraya menyapu bagian atas bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, tetapi sisa makanan tersebut tetap belum hilang. Kuroko menjulurkan tangan kanannya dan menyentuh bibir Ogiwara. Refleks Ogiwara menunduk untuk memberikan akses lebih pada tangan sahabat kecilnya.

Jari-jari tangan kanan sang surai biru muda itu menyelusuri bibir Ogiwara secara perlahan. Bagi Kuroko, bibir Ogiwara terasa lembut dan hangat, membuat jari Kuroko enggan lepas dari bibir sang surai raven. Jari-jari tersebut tetap diam di sana selama beberapa detik, meski sisa apel sudah tidak ada.

Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan orang di depannya, Ogiwara memegang pergelangan tangan Kuroko tersebut, manariknya secara perlahan seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kuroko.

Awalnya sang surai baby blue tersebut kaget tapi tak lama kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak keberatan dengan aksi Ogiwara. Bibir mereka semakin dekat dan dekat. Mereka mulai saling merasakan hembusan napas orang di depannya. Hanya berjarak kurang dari satu senti, kedua bibir tersebut hampir bertemu…

"mmmpphhhh"

Suara desahan tertahan menggema jelas di telinga mereka. Tapi sayang, suara itu bukan berasal dari Kuroko ataupun Ogiwara. Suara tersebut malah menyadarkan sepasang sahabat itu dari apa yang tengah mereka lakukan dan keduanya langsung berjauhan.

"AGH!"

Spontan Kuroko dan Ogiwara mencari asal suara. Kemudian menemukan sepasang pemain Shuutoku tengah beradu bibir dan lidah di suatu ruang santai tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Midorima duduk di sofa dan di pangkuannya -dalam posisi setengah duduk dan menghadap sang surai hijau- Takao, sibuk meng-eksploitasi mulut sang shooter tersebut.

"mmmpphhhh"

Suara tersebut adalah kombinasi erangan Takao dan Midorima. Pasangan itu sama-sama menyadari keberadaan Kuroko dan Ogiwara yang tengah menonton mereka. Midorima minta dilepaskan dari bibir Takao, tapi Takao tidak melakukannya. Ia mencium seperti orang kelaparan yang tidak pernah merasa puas dengan bibir Midorima.

Ogiwara dan Kuroko sweatdrop.

"Eeeng… Kuroko sepertinya kau belum menjelaskan padaku tentang ini," ucap Ogiwara agak ragu seraya menunjuk pasangan yang tengah bermesraan tersebut.

Kuroko hanya tertawa kecil membayangkan reaksi Ogiwara apabila melihat pemandangan seperti ini sendirian. "Tidak baik menunjuk orang seperti itu, Ogiwara-kun."

Kuroko dan Ogiwara berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Selama perjalanan sang bayangan menceritakan semuanya tentang orang-orang di GoM yang memang sudah berpasangan dan kompaknya, semua pasangannya adalah laki-laki.

"Jadi kau harus membiasakan matamu dengan pemandangan seperti tadi, Ogiwara-kun."

Ogiwara hanya bisa menganga, tak tahu harus berkata apa. "Tempat ini pasti akan jadi surganya para futajoshi dan fujoshi."

"Ah aku baru ingat, sebenarnya mantan manager klub basket di Teikou dulu juga seorang fujoshi," ucap Kuroko, langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti.

Sang surai raven otomatis juga menghentikan langkahnya, suatu ruangan besar berisi deretan rak-rak penuh buku serta jajaran meja dan kursi, terpampang di depannya. "Kenapa kau membawaku ke perpustakaan Kuroko?"

"Kau yang mengikuti langkahku Ogiwara-kun…" sahut Kuroko yang langsung memasuki perpustakaan dan menghilang di antara deretan rak-rak.

Ogiwara yang ditinggalkan Kuroko, hanya menghela napas. "Dasar Kuroko! Begitu melihat buku, seenaknya saja meninggalkanku," kesal Ogiwara. Mau tak mau, ia juga memasuki perpustakaan. Dia menyusuri arah sang surai baby blue menghilang tadi. 'Dimana Kuroko?' Ia menoleh kanan kiri dan tidak menemukan siapapun. Kemudian ia mendengar suara buku-buku berjatuhan. 'Ah itu pasti dia', batinnya. Ogiwara bergegas menuju asal suara yang tak jauh dari tampatnya. "HEI KURO—"

Ogiwara langsung terdiam. Benar kata Kuroko, ia harus membiasakan matanya melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Apalagi yang ini lebih parah dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Akashi dan pasangannya yang belum ia kenal-Furihata-mereka… mmm singkatnya Akashi mengunci Furihata di salah satu rak buku. Baju Furihata sudah naik ke atas dan sabuk celananya sudah terbuka. Namun kegiatan mereka juga terhenti setelah mendengar suara Ogiwara tadi dan keduanya sekarang menoleh ke arah sang surai raven.

"Eto… Maaf, aku akan pergi." Ogiwara yang merasa tak enak tanpa pikir panjang beranjak menjauhi mereka.

"Ogiwara Shigehiro."

Panggilan yang seperti perintah tersebut membuat Ogiwara menghentikan langkahnya. Sang surai raven itu menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Furihata yang tengah merapikan pakaiannya dan Akashi yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar," ucap Akashi. Ogiwara bisa melihat ketajaman mata heterechrom itu.

Furihata mendatangi mereka berdua. "Apa kau bersama Kuroko, Ogiwara-kun?"

Kini pandangan Ogiwara beralih pada pemuda bersurai coklat. "Ya tadi dia bersamaku." Ogiwara lagi-lagi menghela napas, tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Kuroko yang tega meninggalkannya begitu saja sehingga ia harus berhadapan dengan kondisi seperti ini. "Hanya saja begitu memasuki perpustakaan, Kuroko langsung menghilang. Aku sekarang juga sedang mencarinya tapi yang kutemukan malah Akashi dan-"

"Furihata Kouki desu! Salam kenal Ogiwara-kun. Aku tahu namamu dari Sei"

"Sei?" bingung Ogiwara tetapi begitu melihat Akashi ia langsung mengerti.

"Kouki, kau cari Kuroko dan katakan padanya dua jam lagi kita akan berkumpul di ruang makan!" titah sang surai merah tersebut.

"Siap!" jawab Furihata penuh semangat dan langsung cabut meninggalkan Akashi dan Ogiwara. Bagi Furihata mencari Kuroko adalah tantangan tersendiri, mengingat belum ada satupun anggota tim Seirin yang berhasil membuntuti Kuroko sampai rumahnya ketika selesai latihan basket. Jika ia berhasil menemukan Kuroko maka ia akan menjadi orang pertama di tim Seirin yang mempunyai mata setajam mata Akashi. *Wow*

.

Ogiwara dan Akashi yang berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan. Mereka tidak berjalan saling beriringan. Akashi berada di depan sedang Ogiwara satu meter di belakang Akashi. Keduanya berhenti di suatu lorong yang cukup sepi. Sepanjang lorong berjajar jendela terbuka yang memperlihatkan pohon-pohon yang terawat dan berjajar rapi. Di antara pepohonan itu ada semacam meja kursi yang terbuat dari batu, khusus untuk para pengunjung yang ingin beristirahat sambil menikmati pemandangan hijau dan kesejukannya secara langsung. Akashi dan Ogiwara hanya diam sambil menatap pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Ini tentang Tetsuya." Akashi memulai pembicaraan dan tentu saja kalau tentang Kuroko, Ogiwara akan mendengarkannya dengan seksama. "Bisakah kau menjelaskan hubunganmu dengan Tetsuya?"

Pertanyaan yang sama dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kise. Ogiwara tak habis pikir kenapa para anggota Kiseki no Sedai ini sangat ingin mengetahui hubungannya dengan Kuroko?

"Aku dan Kuroko berteman… Kami teman sejak SD."

Senyum seringai khas sang kapten Rakuzan mulai tampak. "Benarkah itu?" Ogiwara dapat mendengar suara tawa kecil yang terkesan meremehkan terlontar dari mulut sang pemilik mata heterochrom tersebut. "Yang kulihat dari kejadian kemarin, Tetsuya sangat melindungimu. Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa Tetsuya mau repot-repot sampai melakukan hal itu."

Tatapan Akashi yang terkesan merendahkan, benar-benar membuat Ogiwara tidak menyukainya. "Itu bukan urusanmu Akashi," jawabnya. Matanya menatap lurus ke mata merah dan kuning emas di depannya.

Ogiwara tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika Akashi mulai mendekat sambil mengayun-ayunkan senjata favoritnya. Terkejut sekaligus takut. Apa yang akan orang itu lakukan dengan gunting di tangannya? Refleks… Ogiwara berjalan mundur sedangkan Akashi terus mendekatinya dengan pancaran aura ingin membunuh.

BRUK

Entah karena saking takutnya atau lantai yang licin membuat Ogiwara jatuh sampai terduduk di lantai. Selama beberapa detik, perhatiannya teralihkan dari Akashi. Tapi begitu teringat dengan Akashi, orang itu sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, mantan kapten Kuroko itu mengayunkan ujung gunting ke wajah Ogiwara.

Tes Tes Tes

Secara perlahan darah merembes keluar dari kulit wajah Ogiwara dan menetes ke lantai. Gunting Akashi tertancap indah tepat di sebelah kepala sang surai raven, meninggalkan goresan tipis yang cukup dalam di pipi sahabat Kuroko tersebut.

Mata Ogiwara membulat sempurna ketika mengetahui posisinya yang terlentang di lantai dengan Akashi tepat di atasnya. Kedua tangan kapten Rakuzan tersebut berada di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Ogiwara, memastikan kedua mata sang surai raven merasakan langsung intimidasi dari mata heterochromianya, memastikan bahwa ketakutan benar-benar terukir jelas di wajah Ogiwara.

"Kuperingatkan akan satu hal, Ogiwara Shigehiro!" Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda di bawahnya. Senyum seringai yang sejak tadi menghiasi wajahnya hilang, berganti dengan ekspresi marah yang mengerikan. "Sejak awal Tetsuya adalah milikku! Akulah orang yang menemukan potensinya. Akulah yang memberikannya kesempatan untuk merasakan kebahagiaan di lapangan basket. Kau itu artinya apa? Akulah yang memberikan Tetsuya kehidupan. Jadi apapun yang terjadi dengan Tetsuya akan menjadi urusanku!"

Yah awalnya Ogiwara memang takut, sangat takut dengan orang di atasnya. Tapi setelah mendengar pernyataan Akashi barusan, secara perlahan ketakutan itu menghilang. "Kuakui kau hebat Akashi! Bisa tahu bahwa ada masalah di antara kami hanya dengan melihat gelagat Kuroko." Sekarang mata Ogiwara terkesan manantang mata heterochromia Akashi. "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya langsung pada Kuroko? Bukankah itu akan lebih mudah? Atau…" Mata Ogiwara menyipit, berusaha menebak apa yang terjadi berdasarkan tipikal sahabat kecilnya. "Kuroko tidak mau bercerita padamu karena baginya, masalah itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu."

Kilatan kemarahan tampak di mata Akashi. Ia mencabut gunting yang menancap di sebelah kepala Ogiwara, dan langsung mengayunkannya ke arah mata kiri Ogiwara. Sepasang mata sang surai raven tersebut membulat, ketika ujung gunting berada satu mili tepat di depan bola mata kirinya. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik! Tetsuya yang sekarang tidak sungguh-sungguh bermain basket. Sesuatu membebaninya. Jika ini dibiarkan terus, tinggal masalah waktu Tetsuya akan benar-benar meninggalkan basket. Dan aku tidak akan segan menyingkirkanmu jika kau yang menyebabkan Tetsuya seperti ini!"

Ogiwara diam, bukan karena takut, pikirannya sedang mencerna kata-kata Akashi barusan. Ia cukup terkejut dengan berita bahwa Kuroko tidak sungguh-sungguh bermain basket.

Bunyi nada dering HP Akashi memecah kesunyian yang mencekam tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menceritakan semua sekarang. Tetapi pikirkanlah apa yang barusan aku katakan tadi."

Pada akhirnya Akashi meninggalkan Ogiwara yang sedang berlarut-larut dalam pikirannya. Tak lama kemudian sang surai raven itu beranjak berdiri, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke jendela dan menatap rerumputan yang bergerak seirama akibat hembusan angin. Pikirannya terpenuhi oleh kalimat-kalimat yang barusan dilontarkan Akashi, yang seakan terus menggema di kepalanya.

"Apakah yang dikatakan Akashi itu benar, Kuroko?"

.

===Skip Time===

.

Suasana penginapan mulai ricuh saat beberapa dari para pembuat keributan sudah berkumpul di ruang makan. Ruang tersebut sebelumnya adalah ruang meeting yang disulap menjadi ruang makan atas perintah Akashi. Di tengah-tengah ruangan ada sebuah meja besar berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari kaca dan kursi semi sofa yang berjumlah tepat dua belas mengelilingi meja tersebut. Di setiap sudut ruangan ada meja kecil dengan vas bunga.

Pada meja makan sendiri sudah terpampang berbagai macam hidangan dengan jumlah tak tanggung-tanggung untuk memenuhi dua belas perut pemuda yang kelaparan.

Jam menunjukkan pukul satu lebih. Para pemain kita, kecuali Akashi, Furihata, dan Kuroko, sudah mulai kegiatan makannya. Pertemuan sendiri sebenarnya diadakan jam dua belas. Namun karena Akashi ada sedikit urusan dan kemungkinan akan datang terlambat, ia menyuruh yang lainnya makan duluan. Dan beginilah keadaannya…

Kagami dan Aomine, duduk berseberangan, pada menit pertama langsung menggasak habis semua hidangan di depannya, membuat beberapa pelayan sibuk memperbarui isi piring-piring yang kosong akibat ulah mereka.

"Bisakah mereka makan seperti cara makannya manusia?" risih Kasamatsu. Ia menyesal duduk tepat di sebelah Kagami karena selera makannya hilang begitu saja.

"AOMINECCHI! KEMBALIKAN PAHA AYAMKU!" teriak Kise yang kalah cepat beradu makan dengan sang pemuda tan tepat di sebelahnya.

"Ck enak saja! Aku yang mendapatkannya duluan!"

"HIDOI! Aku sudah menyentuhnya duluan ssu!"

"Oh, menyentuh…" Aomine menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kise mengira kalau sebentar lagi Aomine akan mengembalikan sesuatu tak bermutu yang menjadi bahan perdebatan mereka. Tetapi Kise langsung menatap horor ketika Aomine menyeringai. Sambil melirik ke sang copycat, perlahan ia menjilat benda berwarna coklat muda di tangannya.

"TIDAAAK… AGH!"

Kemudian ia menghisap pelan bagian atas benda tersebut…

"HENTIKAAAAN!"

dan mengeluar-masukkan di mulutnya secara berulang-ulang.

"AAAKKKH!"

Kemudian sebuah centong melayang tepat mengenai kepala sang blonde. "Midorimacchi hidoi ssu!"

Sang shooter men-deathglare orang di depannya. "Hentikan suaramu yang menjijikkan itu, nanodayo!"

"Tetapi Aominecchi—" Kise melirik ke Ace tim Touo yang sudah menggigit paha ayamnya dengan santai. Kise tidak terima… "Kembalikan ssu!"

Terjadilah pertandingan one on one antara Kise dan Aomine di meja makan. Midorima hanya bisa menghela napas dan iapun tersadar akan sesuatu. Piring yang tadinya belum sempat di sentuhnya sudah menghilang dan tersangkanya yaitu orang di sebelahnya.

"Murasakibara kembalikan makananku!"

"Terlambat Midochin!" Murasakibara mulai memakan sesuatu bukan miliknya. Membuat kacamata sang surai hijau itu retak akibat stress yang berlebihan. Dimana Takao di saat-saat seperti ini? Rekannya itu malah berakrab-akrab ria dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Midorima dan Takao bertemu secara kebetulan dengan Ogiwara yang sedang melamun di suatu lorong ketika akan menuju ke ruang makan. Tanpa ragu, Takaopun langsung merangkul pemuda yang tengah galau tersebut. Ogiwara menyambutnya dengan ramah. Mereka berkenalan dan hasilnya… sekarang Ogiwara lebih merebut perhatian Takao.

"Dimana Kuroko di saat-saat genting seperti ini nanodayo?!" gumamnya jengkel. Yah, maksud dari pernyataannya adalah ia berharap agar Kuroko segera datang dan mengambil Ogiwara dari Takao, sehingga Midorima bisa kembali mendapatkan kembali perhatian rekan se-timnya itu.

Midorima seakan tersadar dari pikirannya saat tiba-tiba seseorang menaruh sebuah piring yang berisi makanan di depannya.

"Aku mengambilkan ini untukmu. Jadi tolong maafkan kelakuan Atsushi tadi." ucap Himuro kemudian ia kembali duduk di sebelah Murasakibara.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengambilkan untukku juga Muro-chin?" Murasakibara sedikit cemburu.

"Karena kau salah Atsushi, mengambil milik orang lain seenaknya itu tidak baik," tegas Himuro.

Sang surai ungu hanya diam, ekspresinya bagai seorang anak SD yang habis dimarahi orang tuanya. "Makanannya jadi tidak enak", gumamnya pelan.

"Terima kasih. Tapi kau tidak perlu repot-repot, aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri," ucap Midorima. Iapun mulai menyendok makanannya dengan tenang. Setidaknya rasa jengkelnya terhadap Murasakibara sudah hilang.

Acara makan berlangsung penuh khidmat, saat itulah dengan wibawa yang tinggi Akashi mulai memasuki ruangan. Di sisi lain… Aomine dan Kise yang masih berebut paha ayam, entah kenapa benda tersebut terlempar dan mendarat tepat di atas kepala sang pemilik mata emperor.

Akashi berhenti begitu ada sesuatu menyentuh kepalanya yang berharga itu. Paha ayam yang tidak utuh (karena sudah dimakan sebagian oleh Aomine) dan lengket karena bumbu kecap di permukaannya (dan tentunya ada bekas air liur Aomine). *Ugh!*

Tidak ada yang berani berkomentar apalagi tertawa.

Hening…

Mata heterochrom berkilat tajam menatap ke arah peserta makan kita. Tanpa sepatah kata dari Akashi, semua orang di ruangan tersebut kompak mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Kise dan Aomine. Yang ditunjuk hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"RYOU-TA-DA-I-KI-I-KUT-A-KU!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, dari kejauhan terdengar suara teriakan minta tolong diiringi tawa cekikikan plus suara gergaji mesin *kalau cuma gunting masih kurang* menggema sampai di ruang makan tempat para tokoh kita berada. Reaksi yang diberikan juga berbeda-beda. Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang gemetar ketakutan sambil menutupi kedua telinganya, ada yang mendoakan keselamatan rekannya, ada yang tetap dalam posisi makan seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, dan ada pula yang sedang memesan dua buah peti mati. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Midorima… Well, peti mati adalah lucky item hari ini untuk Gemini dan Virgo.

Begitu suara horor itu mereda, Akashi -yang rambutnya telah dicuci dan dihairdryer-kembali memasuki ruangan diikuti Aomine dan Kise yang oh, seperti mayat hidup. Masing-masing duduk di tempatnya. Sang pemilik mata heterocrom mulai mengabsen anggotanya satu per satu.

"Dimana Kouki dan Tetsuya?"

Semua langsung berhenti dari aktivitas masing-masing begitu sang diktator menanyakan keberadaan dua orang kesayangannya.

.

.

.

.

Ada apa ya dengan Kuroko dan Furihata?

Oke, bersambung di chapter berikutnya…

* * *

Sejujurnya, saya sangat senang menuliskan interaksi antara GoM dan teman-temannya. Mereka itu benar-benar kumpulan orang-orang cakep dengan kebiasaan-kebiasaan anehnya. Kemudian mengenai Akashi dan Ogiwara… Saya suka dengan dua karakter ini, apalagi kalau masalah yang menyangkut di antara mereka melibatkan Kuroko. Tetapi tetap, di fic ini, pasangan Kuroko adalah Ogiwara. (Meski OTP saya sebenarnya AkaKuro sih) Akashi sendiri sudah saya pasangkan dengan Furihata, yang karakternya saya buat sedikit lebih ekstrim agar tidak tenggelam karena karakter-karakter lainnya.

Terakhir, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca terutama untuk yang me-review, fave, dan follow fic ini. Semoga fic ini tidak terlalu membosankan.

Sekian sepatah kata dari saya. RnR?


	5. Chapter 5 Kumunculan Dua Fujoshi

Gomen gomen… kalau selama bulan puasa gak update. Sebagai gantinya update kali ini sedikit saya kebut. Semoga hasil tulisan ini tidak mengecewakan…

Langsung saja untuk para pembaca, happy reading…

* * *

**Lomba antar Pasangan ala GoM**

Rated T

Pairing : AkaFuri, MidoTaka, KiseKasa, AoKaga, MuraHimu, dan OgiKuro.

Slight!AkaKuro, Proc!GoMKuro.

.

Disclaimer : Kurobasu bukan milik saya.

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 5. Kemunculan dua fujoshi**

.

.

Perpustakaan… Teringatkah anda dengan seseorang yang menghilang di tempat itu? Dialah Kuroko, seseorang tanpa ekspresi yang matanya langsung berbinar-binar begitu melihat ratusan buku-buku yang tertata rapi. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia memasuki tempat itu, semua seakan terlupakan begitu saja termasuk sahabat kecilnya yang sedari tadi bersamanya.

Lima menit setelah memilih buku-buku perpustakaan, Kuroko mulai mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk membaca. Pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah bangku dekat jendela terbuka yang jauh dari tiupan udara AC.

Angin berhembus sangat lembut dari luar jendela. Hembusannya menyibakkan korden tipis berwarna putih, memasuki ruangan ditemani oleh sinar mentari yang mulai memanas. Memberikan kombinasi rasa hangat dan sejuk pada sebagian ruang perpustakaan tersebut.

Kuroko menyandarkan dagu di salah satu telapak tangan, sedangkan tangan yang lain sibuk membalik buku. Suasana sepi saat ini sangat Kuroko idamkan, hanya dirinya dan buku novelnya, hanya saja kali ini ia tidak mendapatkan milkshake. Ia sudah berkeliling penginapan, bolak-balik dapur dan kantin, namun tetap tidak bisa menemukan kekasihnya yang berasa vanilla itu. Tetapi sebagai gantinya, Kuroko bertemu Ogiwara dan *sayangnya* nyaris berciuman.

Tanpa sadar, Kuroko memegang bibirnya, mengingat kembali sentuhan jari-jari Ogiwara yang membangunkannya tadi pagi. Sentuhan tersebut masih terasa jelas dibibirnya walau rasanya masih kurang. Kuroko menyesal, seharusnya ia tadi pura-pura tidur dan membiarkan dirinya merasakan kehangatan jari-jari Ogiwara lebih lama. Ya, Ogiwara, Ogiwara, Ogiwara… hanya orang itu yang mengisi pikiran pemuda bersurai biru muda tersebut. Tumpukan buku-buku di depannya terabaikan begitu saja.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Suara derap langkah kaki berhasil mengalihkan pikiran Kuroko. Di kejauhan, ia melihat Furihata berjalan cepat sambil meneriakkan sesuatu yang tak jelas kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri seperti orang stress.

'Tumben sekali Furihata-kun di perpustakaan. Apa mencari Akashi-kun? Atau mengerjakan PR musim panas?' pikir Kuroko. Tapi apapun itu, ahli passing tersebut lebih tertarik pada buku-buku yang sejak tadi terabaikan di depannya. Akhirnya, dia mulai membaca.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

TIT TIT TIT

Nada dering SMS sang surai biru langit cerah itupun berbunyi. Perasaan Kuroko langsung berbunga-bunga begitu melihat nama sang pengirim.

.

Pengirim : Ogiwara-kun

Subyek : Hei jangan baca buku terus!

Pesan : Teman-teman sudah berkumpul di ruangan yang mirip ruang makan tetapi menurutku sebenarnya bukan ruang makan. Bingung ya? Aku sendiri juga bingung. Pokoknya sudahi dulu kegiatan membacamu dan cepatlah kesini! Bukankah semalaman kau belum makan?

PS - Porsi makan Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Kagami benar-benar mengesankan! Kau perlu belajar dari mereka cara untuk meningkatkan selera makan.

.

* * *

.

Ogiwara bosan, sangat bosan… Kenapa? Karena orang di sebelahnya adalah Takao, sedari tadi sibuk berceloteh tentang kekasihnya. Mulai dari pertama kali mereka bertemu, lalu saling suka, berpacaran, ciuman pertamanya, seks pertamanya, dan lain-lain. Sejak pertama datang sampai sekarang hanya Shin-chan, Shin-chan, dan Shin-chan yang didengarnya. Dan Ogiwara hanya bisa sweatdrop ketika mengetahui Takao tengah mengambil foto Midorima yang sedang makan secara diam-diam.

"WAAA Ini akan masuk ke kumpulan foto Shin-chan special yang ke-30," teriak Takao histeris. Seakan sadar akan sesuatu, Takao membungkam mulutnya sendiri, melirik ke arah Midorima yang masih makan dengan tenang, dan menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah… Tidak ketahuan…"

'Apakah Midorima tahu kalau kekasihnya adalah penguntit yang mengerikan?' batin Ogiwara. Oke, akhirnya Takao punya kegiatan sendiri sehingga Ogiwara bisa fokus ke urusannya, Kuroko.

Kuroko belum datang dan pastinya sahabat kecilnya itu masih asyik dengan buku-bukunya di perpustakaan. Sang surai raven tersebut langsung mengirimkan pesan ke Kuroko. Beberapa detik kemudian balasan dari Kuroko datang.

.

Pengirim : Kuroko

Subyek : Re: Hei jangan baca buku terus!

Pesan : Terima kasih atas perhatiannya Ogiwara-kun. Tetapi sebentar lagi aku hampir menyelesaikan bab terakhir buku jilid kedua dari tiga jilid keseluruhannya, benar-benar tanggung kalau harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan kesana segera setelah membaca satu bab lagi –atau mungkin satu buku lagi.

PS – Itu tidak perlu, Ogiwara-kun. Selera makanku normal.

.

Jawaban tersebut sesuai dengan dugaannya. Kuroko tak berubah sedikitpun. Ogiwara tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa orang menganggap seleranya normal jika bisa mengatakan kenyang hanya dengan satu gelas milkshake? Pantas saja, tinggi Kuroko yang sekarang tidak berbeda jauh dengan Kuroko setahun yang lalu.

Well, bicara soal tinggi badan, orang yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Kuroko, kini sudah memasuki ruangan setelah insiden paha ayam tadi. Mata heterochromnya menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan seakan mengabsen satu per satu para peserta kita.

"Dimana Kouki dan Tetsuya?"

Semua langsung terhenti dari aktivitas masing-masing begitu sang diktator menanyakan keberadaan dua orang kesayangannya. Mereka saling melempar pandang, menoleh kanan kiri, dan berhitung, ternyata benar jumlah mereka masih kurang.

"Kuroko masih ada di perpustakaan," sahut Ogiwara langsung. Membuat semua mata mengarah padanya. Oke, benar-benar posisi yang tidak enak untuk si pemilik rambut raven tersebut. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku akan menyusulnya…" lanjutnya. Dalam hati, Ogiwara benar-benar ingin meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"Itu tidak perlu," jawab Akashi yang mulai mengotak-atik HPnya.

Tiga garis siku muncul di wajah Ogiwara. Pria surai raven itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kepalanya ingin meledak, tapi ia masih berusaha menahannya. "Akashi, aku tahu kau sudah menyuruh Furihata untuk mencari Kuroko. Tapi—"

"Apa kau menentangku, Ogiwara Shigehiro?" Untuk kesekian kalinya, mata Akashi berkilat tajam. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya pula, Ogiwaralah penyebabnya. Mereka saling melempar pandang, saling menatap penuh kebencian satu sama lain.

Yang lain hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sejak kapan hubungan mereka seburuk itu?

"Nee nee Ogiwara… Sebaiknya kau turuti saja kata-kata Akashi," bisik Takao. "Kau tidak mau mengubah acara liburan ini menjadi perang dunia ke tiga, bukan?"

Ogiwara kembali duduk sambil menahan kesal. Keadaanpun kembali tenang karena Akashi kembali berkutat dengan HPnya.

"He he he… Aku tahu kau menyukai Kuroko makanya kau bertindak seperti itu kan?" goda Takao menyikut orang di sebelahnya, senyumnya semakin lebar begitu wajah Ogiwara menjadi merah. "EEE?! Aku benar ya?" Ia merangkul Ogiwara. "Akan kuceritakan beberapa pengalaman berhargaku bersama Shin-chan. Kau bisa mempraktekkannya pada Kuroko." Mau tak mau Ogiwara mengisi otaknya dengan ilmu baru ala Takao sebagai tentornya.

Sedangkan Akashi, yang selesai berkutat dengan HPnya akhirnya mulai makan.

.

* * *

.

Kuroko yang berlarut-larut dalam ketenangan, untuk kesekian kali harus terusik dengan suara HP. 'Mungkin dari Ogiwara-kun,' batinnya senang. Tetapi begitu membuka pesan…

.

Pengirim : Akashi-kun

Subyek : Ke ruang meeting SEKARANG!

Pesan : Aku tahu kau sedang di perpustakaan, Tetsuya. Segera ke ruang meeting SEKARANG dan ajak Kouki sekalian! Ingat Tetsuya, ini perintah!

.

Mood Kuroko turun drastis. Dengan berat hati, ia membereskan buku-bukunya dan mencari keberadaan kekasih mantan kaptennya tersebut. Tidaklah sulit menemukan tempat dimana Furihata berada. Kuroko mendengar suara isak tangis seseorang dan mengikuti asal suara tersebut. Di salah satu sudut pojokan perpustakaan, Kuroko bisa melihat sosok berambut coklat berjongkok menghadap tembok, kedua tangan orang tersebut menutupi kedua telinganya, dan tubuhnya yang gemetaran.

"Furihata-kun?"

Furihata yang mengenal baik suara tersebut langsung menoleh, berlari menghambur ke arah Kuroko, memeluk sang pemilik wajah datar tersebut. "Ku Kuroko… Aku mencarimu… hiks hiks hiks… Kau kemana saja? Hiks hiks hiks."

"Oh, jadi Furihata-kun sejak tadi bolak-balik karena mencariku?" ucap Kuroko dengan polosnya. "Dan tolong jangan menangis di bajuku, nanti ingusmu menempel semua," juga blak-blakan seperti biasa. Mau tak mau Furihata melepas pelukannya dan menerima sapu tangan yang disodorkan Kuroko. *Jangan khawatir Furihata, nanti kamu bisa minta peluk dan cup-cup sama kekasih tersayangmu.*

"Nee Kuroko… Kalau kau tahu sejak tadi aku di perpustakaan, kenapa kau tidak mendatangiku?"

"Gomen Furihata-kun. Aku keasyikan membaca," jawab Kuroko dengan santainya. Ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu sedangkan Furihata mengikutinya di belakang.

Iris aquamarine Kuroko melihat keadaan sekitar. Ruang perpustakaan cukuplah besar dan tua, terletak di ujung belakang penginapan. Mereka sendiri berada di pojok perpustakaan yang sepi dan redup, sebab sebagian cahaya lampu tertutup oleh tingginya rak-rak buku. Kemudian dari jendela tak jauh tempat mereka berada, Kuroko melihat sebuah papan bertuliskan 'pemakaman'.

"Furihata-kun, kenapa kau mencariku sampai sini? Sangat tidak mungkin aku membaca buku di tempat seperti ini."

Furihata yang sejak tadi sibuk me-lap air mata dan ingusnya, ekspresinya langsung menegang. "Kau pasti tidak percaya ini. Aku sudah mencarimu lebih dari satu jam Kuroko, tapi kau tidak ada dimana-mana. Aku putus asa! Lalu… Aku melihat bayangan seperti wanita mengarah ke sini. Rambutnya hitam panjang, kupikir ia pelayan… Aku terus mengikutinya… Tiba-tiba ketika aku berbelok, di depanku adalah jalan buntu, dan tidak ada siapapun di sekitarku."

"Lalu?" tanya Kuroko. Meski ia mendengarkan cerita orang di belakangnya dengan seksama, mata aquamarinenya sibuk menyusuri judul-judul buku yang terpampang di rak-rak yang mereka lewati.

"Akupun merasa seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang. Kemudian aku menoleh ke belakang…" Furihata berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas kemudian menelan ludah. "Aku melihat wanita itu, wajahnya pucat mengerikan dan ia tertawa dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, kedua matanya melototiku. Aku takut Kuroko… makanya aku langsung berlari ke pojokan berjongkok menghadap tembok sambil berdoa."

"Oh…" respon Kuroko datar. Ia malah berhenti, mengambil buku yang dianggap menarik dan membukanya. Otomatis orang di belakangnya ikut berhenti.

"Kemudian aku mendengarmu memanggil namaku…" lanjut Furihata tersirat kelegaan di ekspresi wajahnya. "Nee Kuroko… Kau pasti berpikir aku memalukan, bukan?"

Sang surai biru muda itu mengembalikan buku yang barusan ia ambil dan menatap bingung rekan setimnya. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu Furihata-kun?"

"So soalnya aku ini mudah takut bahkan saking takutnya sampai rasanya ingin mengompol," jawab Furihata agak malu-malu.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan, kali ini bersebelahan.

"Kupikir mempunyai rasa takut itu wajar, Furihata-kun. Aku sendiri juga punya rasa takut."

"Hah? Mustahil! Memang apa yang paling kau takutkan di dunia ini, Kuroko?"

"Mungkin… Akashi-kun."

Furihata terdiam, pikirannya seolah sedang mencerna jawaban dari sang ahli passing. Akashi memang menakutkan. Itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Apalagi dengan gunting yang ia bawa, tidak ada satu orang di dunia ini yang mau berurusan dengannya. Tapi… Apa tidak berlebihan menganggap Akashi sebagai orang yang paling ditakuti di dunia?

"Benar sih gunting Sei mengerikan… Tapi setahuku kau tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Bahkan ketika jalan pikiran Sei berbeda denganmu, kau langsung menentangnya."

"Bukan rasa takut yang seperti itu, Furihata-kun. Aku takut sebab setiap kali aku bertemu Akashi-kun, aku merasa harus meningkatkan kewaspadaanku. Akashi-kun sangat sukar ditebak, dan setiap kali ia merencanakan sesuatu, entah kenapa selalu berdampak buruk untukku."

Furihata diam. Ia mencoba memahami apa yang dirasakan rekan se-timnya itu terhadap Akashi. Kuroko sudah menceritakan sebagian masa lalunya ketika di Teikou kepada dirinya. Ia tahu pengalaman pahit yang pernah Kuroko alami karena Akashi. Tetapi…

"Kau tahu… Sebenarnya, aku marah padamu dan Sei."

Pengakuan Furihata cukup mengejutkan Kuroko. Ahli passing itu memasang tatapan penuh pertanyaan pada orang di depannya, yang entah sejak kapan pandangan sang surai coklat itu terus menuju ke lantai. Tangan Furihata mengepal erat dan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar.

"Aku ini kekasih Sei… Seharusnya aku mendapatkan perhatian penuh darinya. Tetapi Sei seolah membagi perhatiannya antara aku dan kau." Furihata menghela napas agar bisa mengontrol emosinya di depan Kuroko. "Tetapi aku hanya diam dan bertindak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Karena… aku merasa kalau Sei sedang mencoba membayar apa yang sudah ia lakukan padamu dulu ketika di Teikou. Aku tidak bisa egois ketika orang yang aku sayangi sedang menuntaskan rasa bersalahnya—"

"Aku mengerti Furihata-kun," potong Kuroko langsung. "Maafkan aku, mungkin kata-kataku barusan agak berlebihan." Tatapan aquamarine yang biasanya datar, melembut, memandang lurus ke sepasang mata di depannya. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, berkat Akashi-kun aku bisa bertemu dengan Ogiwara-kun. Seandainya Akashi-kun tidak mengadakan acara ini, aku tidak akan menghubungi Ogiwara-kun dan kami tidak akan bertemu seperti sekarang." Kuroko sedikit menunduk, hanya membayangkan teman kecilnya, sudah berhasil membuat pemilik muka tanpa ekspresi tersebut mengukirkan senyum di wajahnya. "Kupikir Akashi-kun sebenarnya orang yang baik. Kurasa aku memang harus berterima kasih padanya."

Furihata melongo. Kuroko tersenyum! Diam-diam dia mengambil foto langka tersebut dengan HPnya. *Kesempatan dalam kesempitan*

"Aku terkejut Furihata-kun masih ingat dengan ceritaku waktu itu. Soalnya Kagami-kun tidak menyadari Ogiwara-kun sama sekali…" sahut Kuroko. Kedua matanya kembali menatap sang surai coklat di depannya.

Furihata cepat-cepat menyembunyikan HPnya. "Haha tentu saja," gugupnya. "Tetapi menyamakan level ingatanku dengan Kagami, itu kejam sekali…"

"Mungkin kepintaran Akashi-kun sedikit menular ke Furihata-kun. Alangkah baiknya, kalau Furihata-kun membalas budi, dengan menularkan sifat penakut Furihata-kun ke Akashi-kun."

"Ah itu ide yang bagus! Tapi… HEI! Apa maksudmu dengan ketularan Sei? Aku sudah pintar sebelum bertemu Sei! Lagipula bagaimana caranya aku menularkan sifat penakutku ke Sei?!" Tak ada jawaban. Kuroko sudah beberapa langkah di depan Furihata. "Hei Kuroko, tunggu!"

Kedua orang itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Tidak menyadari keberadaan dua pasang telinga yang tengah menempel di dinding.

.

===Time Skip===

.

Kuroko dan Furihata tiba di tempat tujuan. Disana sudah menanti teman-teman mereka plus hidangan penutup di meja.

'Sepertinya aku datang tepat waktu,' batin Kuroko senang. Baginya, it's time to my sweet vanilla milkshake.

Furihata yang wajahnya kelihatan kecewa langsung mendatangi Akashi. "Sei, apa aku dan Kuroko sudah kehabisan makanan?"

"Tentu saja tidak Kouki. Duduklah…"

Well, tersedia dua tempat duduk kosong yang letaknya bersebelahan dan berada di antara Kagami dan Akashi. Furihata-lah yang pertamanya memilih tempat. Sudah pasti, Furihata akan duduk di sebelah Akashi. Itu yang dipikirkan Kuroko. Raut wajah sang surai biru benar-benar datar dan tenang. Ia berjalan di belakang Furihata menuju kursi di sebelah Kagami.

"AAAH, ITU BAGIANKU, KAGAMI!" teriak Furihata, langsung menyambar piring berisi potongan pudding coklat terakhir yang siap disendok Kagami.

"SIALAN! KEMBALIKAN FURIHATA!" Kagami tak terima, ia merebut piring itu.

"TIDAK!" sang surai coklat mati-matian mempertahankannya. Dan yang membuat Kuroko menatap horor adalah Furihata langsung menduduki tempat yang ingin Kuroko tempati.

Wajah sang surai biru muda itu tetap datar tetapi tersirat kejengkelan di kedua matanya. Ia tak habis pikir, barusan tadi Furihata mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak enak berhubungan dengan dirinya dan Akashi. Sekarang si surai coklat itu malah membuat Kuroko harus duduk menengahi mereka berdua.

"Furihata-kun, itu tempat dudukku." protes Kuroko.

"SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU MEREBUT BAGIAN ORANG LAIN!" teriak Kagami.

"TAPI KAU SUDAH MENGHABISKAN SEMUANYA! YANG INI UNTUKKU!" teriak Furihata.

Oke, suara Kuroko bagaikan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang lewat begitu saja.

"Kouki."

Suara penuh penekanan dan penegasan itu berhasil membuat Furihata dan Kagami berhenti bertengkar.

"Ada apa Sei?"

Kali ini, Kuroko menaruh harapan besar untuk Akashi. Yap, si rambut merah itu pasti akan menyuruh Furihata untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau makan hidangan utama dulu," ucap sang kapten Rakuzan bersamaan dengan datangnya dua orang pelayan yang masing-masing membawa sebuah nampan berisi nasi dan lauk pauk lainnya. Porsi makan yang Akashi pikir cukup untuk kekasihnya. Satu nampan di depan Furihata dan satu nampan di depan sebuah kursi kosong.

"Tapi…" protes Furihata yang seakan tidak mau mengikhlaskan puding terakhir di meja itu masuk ke dalam mulut Kagami. Alhasil Kagami mendapat deathglare dari sepasang mata heterochrom.

"I ini untukmu, aku sudah kenyang!" ucap Kagami dengan berat hati. Ia bisa mendengar suara tawa tertahan dari dua orang di depannya, Aomine dan Kise. Yap, Furihata adalah orang yang spesial bagi Akashi. Berani macam-macam pada Furihata sama dengan berani macam-macam pada Akashi.

"Selamat makan…" puas Furihata.

Lain halnya dengan Kuroko, yang sedari tadi berdiri, mematung, dengan ekspresi lebih datar dari biasanya, yang rasanya ingin sekali meng-Ignite Pass pasangan AkaFuri yang menyebalkan ini.

"Tetsuya, kenapa kau tidak duduk?"

Sang surai biru muda langsung menempati kursi di antara Akashi dan Furihata. Sekarang pikirannya teralihkan pada makanan di depannya. Meskipun jumlah makanan sama persis dengan kepunyaan Furihata, tetapi baginya porsi tersebut masih terlalu banyak.

"Akashi-kun—"

"Tidak habis, tidak ada vanilla milkshake," potong Akashi dengan nada mengancam. Jangan lupakan senyum kemenangan khas di wajahnya. Ya, ia memegang kelemahan mantan six phantomnya dan sekarang sang surai biru muda itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Sedangkan Kuroko bersumpah dalam hati, untuk tidak mengatakan 'Akashi adalah orang yang baik' untuk kedua kalinya.

"Akashi, apa kau yakin dengan porsi makanan yang kau berikan pada Kuroko?" potong seseorang tiba-tiba. Dia adalah Ogiwara yang terlihat senang dan lega setelah melihat sahabat kecilnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Ogiwara?"

Untuk sekian kali lagi muncul hawa mencekam yang disebabkan Akashi dan Ogiwara. Yang lain hanya menghela napas dan pasrah dengan rusaknya liburan mereka. Sedangkan Kuroko memandang teman SDnya dengan penuh harapan dan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kuroko tidak makan malam dan juga tidak sarapan. Bisakah kau menambahkan porsi makan untuk Kuroko? Kurasa makanan yang kau berikan padanya masih kurang," jawab sang surai raven dengan polosnya.

Akashi hanya tersenyum sinis. "Oh aku mengerti…"

Seorang pelayan datang dan menambah porsi makan Kuroko menjadi dua kali lipat dari semula. Wajah Kuroko langsung berubah pucat.

Yang lain sweat drop. Ogiwara dan Akashi bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan Kuroko! Entah kenapa mereka merasa kasihan pada sang ahli passing tersebut.

"Yo! Semangat Tetsu!" ucap Aomine.

Yang diberi semangat hanya diam sambil menatapi makanannya. Kuroko bingung harus mulai dari mana. Secara perlahan, ia mengambil alat makan dan mulai memasukkan makanan tersebut ke dalam mulutnya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia menoleh pada makanan Furihata, yang sudah termakan separuhnya. Sempat terlintas dalam pikirannya untuk menaruh sebagian makanannya di tempat milik surai coklat tersebut. Begitu Kuroko menoleh ke arah lain, sepasang mata heterochrom tengah mengawasinya dengan raut wajah yang seakan mengatakan 'aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, jadi jangan macam-macam!'.

Kuroko tidak bisa berkutik.

Di sisi lain… Ogiwara berusaha keras menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi jengkel dan tak berdaya menghiasi wajah datar Kuroko. Sebenarnya ia merasa kasihan tetapi jarang sekali ada orang yang bisa memojokkan sahabat SDnya seperti ini. Kuroko terlihat bingung dan pasrah menatapi makanannya, seolah-olah hidangan itu yang siap menyantap Kuroko.

.

===Time Skip===

.

Acara makan sudah mulai mendekati tahap akhir. Meja sudah mulai rapi, hanya ada beberapa cangkir dan gelas, juga buah-buahan yang terhidang di sana.

"Ada yang ingin aku umumkan pada kalian semua."

Berpasang-pasang mata kali ini mengarah ke Akashi. Setelah semua kejadian di ruang makan dan segala keribetannya, akhirnya sang surai merah itu mulai mengatakan alasan utama mereka dipanggil.

"Sebelumnya, aku sudah mengatakan pada anggota Kiseki no Sedai kalau liburan kita akan diisi dengan lomba antar pasangan. Mengenai lomba tersebut, Satsuki dan Riko-san yang akan mengurusnya."

"APA?!" kaget yang lainnya.

Belum sempat yang lain berinteraksi lebih lanjut, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang tidak asing.

"TETSU-KUUUUUN."

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda datang dan langsung memeluk erat si surai biru muda, yang tengah duduk dengan kepala bersandar meja.

"Aku merindukanmu Tetsu-kuuun…" Kuroko diam. Dia mati karena kekenyangan.

"HOI SATSUKI LEPASKAN TETSU?!" teriak Aomine.

"Lepaskan dia, Momoi!" ucap seorang gadis yang baru saja masuk dan tak tanggung-tanggung langsung menjitak kepala Momoi.

"PE PELATIH?!" kaget Kagami dan Furihata bersamaan, tiba-tiba mereka merasakan firasat yang tak enak.

"Riko-san kejam!" ucap Momoi, memegangi kepalanya.

"Kita punya urusan penting disini Momoi. Jadi bersikaplah selayaknya seorang profesional!" sahut Riko yang seolah siap memberikan pengumuman penting.

Well, bukan cuma Kagami dan Furihata yang punya perasaan tak enak. Hal yang sama juga berlaku pada semua orang di ruangan itu, kecuali Akashi (yang sudah merencanakan semua) dan Kuroko (yang masih belum sadar).

Momoi menempatkan posisi di sebelah Riko. Keseriusan di wajah kedua gadis tersebut berdampak pada suasana mencekam di tempat itu.

"Kurasa Akashi sudah memberitahu alasan kami berada disini. Kami adalah penanggung jawab atas jalanannya perlombaan, sekaligus juri yang akan menentukan siapakah pemenang dalam setiap perlombaan!" tegas Riko.

"Tunggu dulu!" tahan Midorima seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Kau bilang setiap perlombaan, berarti lombanya ada lebih dari satu?"

"HAI!" jawab Momoi. "Kami sudah mengadakan kontrak dengan Akashi dan kami mempunyai hak penuh untuk memutuskan bentuk lomba yang akan diadakan. Kemudian untuk lomba pertama…" Momoi membuka lembaran kertas satu persatu dengan raut wajah serius. "Lomba Berburu Kunci!"

"Apa itu maksudnya ssu?" tanya Kise yang sudah mulai was-was.

"Jadi setiap pasangan akan diborgol kemudian berjalan di tengah hutan sambil mencari pemegang kunci untuk melepas borgol," jelas Momoi, wajah seriusnyapun langsung merona merah membayangkan Kuroko dan Akashi yang diborgol, berjalan di tengah hutan, Kuroko terjatuh, membuat Akashi ikut terjatuh, mereka saling bertindihan, pandangan mereka sangat dekat, dan… "KYAAAAAAAA AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBAYANGKANNYAAAA!"

BRUK

Momoi ambruk dengan hidung mimisan.

Tidak ada satupun yang berniat menolong manager Touo tersebut.

"Oya, pada lomba ini semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai harus memakai pakaian wanita," tambah Riko.

Lagi-lagi, seisi ruangan dibuat melongo. Mereka lagi loading. Beberapa detik kemudian…

"HAAA?" kaget para anggota GoM.

Kali ini Akashi mengacung-acungkan guntingnya. "Apa maksudmu dengan ini, Riko-san?"

.

.

.

.

Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya…

.

* * *

Judulnya diawali dengan kata 'lomba' berarti pasti ada juri yang menentukan menang kalah dari lomba-lomba tersebut. Saya berpikir keras dalam menentukan siapa tokoh yang cocok untuk peran ini. Apakah saya harus membuat original character? Pada akhirnya pilihan saya jatuh pada Momoi dan Riko, keduanya seorang fujoshi dimana Riko adalah fujoshi tingkat menengah sedangkan Momoi sudah sampai level akut.

Untuk penggemar Momoi dan Riko, saya mohon maaf atas keterlalu-OOC-an karakter ini.

Untuk penggemar AkaFuri dan OgiKuro, saya mohon maaf terlalu mencampuradukkan pasangan ini. Apalagi bagian Akashi, Furihata, dan Kuroko… atau Akashi, Kuroko, Ogiwara…

Sejak publish chapter kemarin, saya benar-benar sudah pasrah kalau kena flame. Saking pasrahnya sampai takut buka kotak review.

Tetapi saya tetap mengucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada anda yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk mampir dan membaca, terutama untuk yang me-review, fav, dan follow.

Terima kasih...


	6. Chapter 6 Crossdressing bagian 1

Senang rasanya bisa update lagi.

Untuk para reader, selamat membaca…

* * *

.

**Lomba antar Pasangan ala GoM**

Rated T

Pairing : AkaFuri, MidoTaka, KiseKasa, AoKaga, MuraHimu, dan OgiKuro.

Slight!AkaKuro, Proc!GoMKuro.

.

Disclaimer : Kurobasu bukan milik saya.

.

* * *

**Chapter 6. Crossdressing bagian 1**

.

.

Di pengujung akhir acara makan siang, Momoi dan Riko datang dengan membawa beberapa kejutan bagi para calon peserta lomba kita. Kejutan pertama adalah segala urusan kepanitiaan perlombaan diserahkan sepenuhnya pada Momoi dan Riko, dua fujoshi mengerikan itu pasti akan melakukan apa saja untuk memuaskan hasrat BL mereka. Kedua, lomba pertama yang sudah kelihatan merepotkan, lomba berburu kunci di dalam hutan. Apa maksudnya? Kejutan yang ketiga, yang terparah dari semua, para anggota GoM harus memakai ber-crossdressing.

"Apa maksudmu dengan ini, Riko-san?" Bahkan Akashi, yang tadinya kelihatan tenang, langsung mengacung-acungkan guntingnya begitu mendengar hal tersebut.

"Be begini… Dengarkan penjelasan kami dulu…" ucap Riko agak takut, tapi semangat fujoshinya yang tinggi memberikannya kekuatan untuk tidak takut dan ragu. "Kalau cuma diborgol terus berjalan di tengah hutan, kami rasa masih kurang menantang mengingat kalian Kiseki no Sedai. Jadinya kami memberikan rintangan lebih dengan menyuruh kalian memakai pakaian perempuan."

"Memangnya rintangan apa yang muncul kalau kami memakai pakaian perempuan, nanodayo?" tanya Midorima yang sangat tidak suka dengan peraturan aneh ini.

"Itu… ra-ha-si-a," jawab Riko disertai senyuman yang sangat mencurigakan.

Entah kenapa bulu kuduk para anggota GoM berdiri. Well, apapun yang ada di pikiran pelatih Seirin tersebut pasti sesuatu yang tidak bagus untuk mereka.

"Aku tetap tidak setuju bagian Kiseki no Sedai memakai pakaian perempuan," tegas Akashi.

"KAU TIDAK BISA SEPERTI ITU AKASHI-KUN!" Sang pemilik surai merah muda langsung bangkit begitu mencium bau kegagalan dari rencananya.

"Kau sadar terlalu cepat Satsuki!" jengkel Aomine.

Aomine, Kise, dan Midorima ada di pihak Akashi melawan Momoi dan Riko. Sedangkan Murasakibara sibuk dengan snacknya, Kuroko dengan pingsannya, dan yang lain dengan tontonannya.

"Apa kau lupa dengan perjanjian kita?!" Dengan penuh kepercayaan diri, Momoi langsung mengeluarkan sebuah perekam suara, menaruhnya di meja, dan menyalakannya.

KRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Pita kaset mulai berputar, suara gemaan tak jelaspun mulai terdengar dari alat perekam tersebut.

.

"Nee Akashi-kun, ada apa tiba-tiba memanggilku kesini?" Terdengar suara wanita yang tak asing, seperti suara milik Momoi.

"Aku ingin minta tolong sesuatu," Terdengar pula suara pria yang tak asing, seperti suara milik Akashi. "Bisakah kau memikirkan sesuatu untukku? Sebuah acara untuk mengisi liburan anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Perlombaan berpasangan."

"Kalian liburan dan tidak mengundangku?! KEJAM!"

"Tenanglah dulu Satsuki. Kami menginap di sebuah hotel kecil di Osaka. Kebetulan di dekat hotel itu ada villa milik keluargaku yang sedang kosong. Kau bisa menginap di sana. Lagipula kau pasti tidak akan menyesali hal ini, karena Daiki berpasangan dengan Kagami, Ryouta dengan Kasamatsu-san, Atsushi dengan Himuro, dan aku dengan Kouki. Kau tahu apa maksudku kan?"

"JA JA JADI KALIAN… KYAAAAAAAA AKU SETUJU! BOLEHKAH AKU AKAN MENGAJAK RIKO-SAN UNTUK MEMBANTUKU?"

"Tentu saja. Kuserahkan semuanya pada kalian."

.

CKRIK

Suara tanda berakhirnya rekaman berbunyi dan sekarang semua mata tertuju pada Akashi yang sangat sangat sangat sedikit sekali terlihat kaget.

Seringai kemenangan langsung menghiasi wajah Momoi. "Akashi-kun, di rekaman ini aku menyebutkan namamu dan kau menyebutkan namaku. Apa kau masih bisa mengelak?"

Akashi langsung speechless. Dia memang sudah mempunyai firasat buruk kalau menyerahkan semua urusan pada Momoi. Yah, mantan manager tim basket Teikou itu akan berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan dan tak terduga kalau sudah menyangkut urusan per-yaoi-an. Tetapi, bagaimanapun juga Akashi orang yang keras kepala.

"Bagaimana kalau setiap pasangan salah satunya wajib memakai pakaian perempuan, tetapi tidak harus anggota Kiseki no Sedai?" tawar Akashi.

Sontak, Kagami, Takao, Kasamatsu langsung memasang tampang horor. Sedang Himuro dan Ogiwara biasa-biasa saja, sepertinya mereka tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

"Aku setuju nanodayo," sahut Midorima.

"Iya ssu. Pakaian perempuan merepotkan!" dukung Kise.

"Kupikir Kagami lebih cocok memakainya, HEHEHE" ucap Aomine, mulai membayangkan Kagami berpakaian dan berpose ala Mai-chan favoritnya. "Pasti akan lebih manis dari Mai-chan."

Di sebelahnya…

"Aku ingin melihat Shin-chan pakai rok pendek dengan celana dalam, bagian atasnya telanjang, terus kedua tangannya menyilang menutupi dadanya," ujar Takao juga mulai berimajinasi. "Aku tak sabar untuk memotretnya…"

"Aku juga ingin tahu…" sambung Momoi. Oh ternyata ia ikut-ikutan mengimajinasikan Kagami dan Midorima.

Kagami dan Midorima langsung merinding.

"Ck... Sayang sekali Takao. Kurasa ide Akashi yang akan dipakai karena Akashi selalu menang." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Bukan maksudku memujinya, hanya kebetulan Akashi ada di pihakku nanodayo."

"Kalau begitu, aku memihak Momoi dan Riko-san! AYO KALAHKAN SHIN-CHAN!" semangat Takao.

"Setuju!" seru Kagami.

"Mau Kiseki no Sedai atau bukan… aku tetap tidak akan memakainya! Merusak imageku sebagai kapten dan senpai!" sahut Kasamatsu.

"KASAMATSUCCHI HIDOI SSU! Apa kau tidak memikirkan imageku sebagai model? Bagaimana kalau ada fansku yang melihatku memakai pakaian perempuan? Memalukan ssu!" Kise mulai merengek-rengek.

"Lihat sisi baiknya. Banyak yang akan bergosip tentangmu, popularitasmu meningkat, dan kau akan terkenal sebagai model banci papan atas," balas Kasamatsu.

"GAK MAU SSU!"

Oke, terjadi perpecahan antar pasangan. Kubu Kiseki no Sedai yang pro Akashi melawan kubu bukan Kiseki no Sedai yang pro Riko dan Momoi. Suasana mulai memanas.

"Kalau Atsushi bagaimana?" tanya Himuro pada orang di sebelahnya yang tengah sibuk dengan tumpukan kripik kentang.

"Ng… Kalau aku terserah Aka-chin," ucap Murasakibara yang diikuti oleh suara kunyahan snack.

Himuro langsung mengangkat tangannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita voting saja? Apabila ada setengah atau lebih dari kita yang mengangkat tangan, maka kita terima usul Akashi."

Beberapa detik kemudian keadaan kembali tenang. Semua langsung mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Baiklah! Kalau ada enam orang atau lebih yang mengangkat tangan maka usul Akashi diterima. Kalau kurang, berarti peraturan kami yang dipakai dan ini berlaku sampai akhir! Habis ini tidak ada voting-votingan lagi!" tegas Riko, menatap tajam ke arah Akashi yang sejak tadi diam sambil menonton perdebatan.

"Setuju," jawab Akashi tentu saja dengan senyum seringainya. Ia dan Riko langsung berjabat tangan.

"KITA MULAI! SIAPA YANG SEPENDAPAT DENGAN AKASHI, ANGKAT TANGAN!" teriak Momoi.

Beberapa detik kemudian gadis berambut pink itu mulai menghitung. Orang-orang yang mengangkat tangan adalah Akashi, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan… Furihata. Semuanya berjumlah enam orang. Akashi menyeringai, Momoi kecewa berat.

"HEI FURIHATA! KENAPA KAU IKUT-IKUTAN MENGANGKAT TANGAN?!" protes Kagami.

"KAU ADA DI PIHAK SIAPA?" entah kenapa Takao ikut-ikutan protes.

"Apa kau dipaksa Akashi-kun?" tanya Momoi dengan tatapan penuh kasihan.

Yap, Furihata dikeroyok.

"Ano… Sei sama sekali tidak memaksaku. Aku memilih atas keinginanku sendiri," ucap Furihata. Kali ini berpasang-pasang mata menatap sang surai coklat itu dengan penuh keheranan.

"Ke Kenapa?" tanya Momoi.

"So Soalnya aku hanya tidak ingin melihat Sei melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai. Lagipula mmmmmmmm a aku sedih kalau melihat Sei susah," jawab Furihata malu-malu, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus akibat pengakuan tadi.

"Terima kasih Kouki," sahut Akashi, sepasang mata heterochrom yang biasanya tajam, menatap pasangannya dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang. Senyum seringai Akashi juga berganti menjadi senyum tipis yang penuh kelembutan.

Furihata kembali memandang meja di depannya. Oh, menatap Akashi yang seperti sekarang, benar-benar tidak tertahankan.

Melihat tontonan itu. Riko cepat-cepat mengambil kamera digitalnya untuk merekam momen AkaFuri tersebut. Momoi mulai berkhayal kisah lanjutannya.

"Furihata terlalu baik untuk Akashicchi ssu…" Kise terharu.

"Dia berhati malaikat," sahut Aomine mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, setuju dengan pendapat Kise. "Sangat cocok dengan seseorang yang berhati setan," lanjutnya tiba-tiba.

Perhatian semua orang langsung terpusat sang pemuda tan.

"Lalu siapa yang kau maksud dengan orang berhati setan, Daiki?"

Mereka siap menyaksikan aksi pembataian tahap kedua.

Aomine langsung membatu. Di depannya, ia dapat sang mantan kapten tersenyum manis sambil memutar-mutar gunting di jari telunjuknya.

"Kau merusak suasananya, Dai-chan no baka!" kesal Momoi.

"Apa kebodohanmu sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan?" jengkel Riko, gara-gara Aomine dia belum mendapatkan foto langka Akashi tadi.

"I itu tadi sebenarnya hanya pantun, Akashi," jawab sang Ace Touo itu asal.

"Yang benar perumpaan Aominecchi…" bisik Kise membenarkan.

"Ya. Ma maksudku perumpaan."

"Bisakah kau jelaskan apa artinya?" tanya Akashi dengan nada sedikit mengancam. Tetapi di sisi lain juga terhibur oleh gelagat mantan rekannya yang sedang berpikir keras mencari alasan.

"Maksudnya… Mmmmm" bingung Aomine, pasrah. Ia sudah berpikir keras tapi tidak menemukan untaian kalimat di otaknya. Yang ada ketika ia melihat Kagami, gambaran Kagami memakai baju bikini dan berpose ala Mai-chan malah muncul di pikirannya.

'Dasar AHOMINE!' batin Kagami, Kise, dan Midorima bersamaan.

Tak usah disuruh, orang-orang di sekitar pemuda tan langsung menjauh sejauh-jauhnya. Kemudian Aominepun menari-nari untuk menghindari berpuluh-puluh gunting yang menghujani dirinya.

.

Riko menghela napas kecewa. Bagaimanapun hasil keputusan musyawarah harus tetap dijalankan. "Ada enam orang yang sependapat dengan Akashi berarti keputusan terakhir kita—"

"Tujuh orang karena Kuroko masih belum sadar," potong Midorima. Pikirnya, jika mantan rekannya itu sadar, pasti juga akan sependapat dengan Akashi.

'Terpaut satu apa bedanya?! Toh aku tetap kalah!' batin Riko kesal. "Ada tujuh orang yang sepen—"

"Aku sejak tadi sudah sadar, Midorima-kun."

Oke, untuk kedua kalinya, Riko harus menahan kesal karena kata-katanya terputus.

"Tetsu-kuuuuuuuuuuun," teriak Momoi, yang langsung menerjang Kuroko dari belakang, memeluknya sangat erat.

"Aku tidak bisa bernapas Momoi-san. Bisakah kau lepaskan aku?" pinta Kuroko, dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tapi aku merindukanmuuuu…" rengek Momoi tetap tidak mau melepaskan Kuroko.

"Lagipula kenapa kau ada disini Momoi-san? Bukankah kau punya urusan yang lebih penting dari nyawamu?"

Momoi kaget. Sontak ia melepaskan Kuroko. Merasa serba salah karena ketahuan berbohong. Ia tak menyangka kalau Kuroko masih ingat dengan alasan yang ia buat untuk menolak ajakan sang surai biru muda tersebut. *chapter 2*

"Ano… A aku…" Momoi yang bingung harus menjawab apa.

Sepasang mata merah jambunya sedikit takut dengan tatapan intens dari sepasang mata aquamarine. Tetapi entah kenapa, Momoi merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari ahli passing tersebut. Walaupun ekspresi Kuroko tetap datar tetapi ada kilatan aneh terlukis di matanya. Sesuatu ke arah yang tidak menyenangkan.

Bukan hanya Momoi, Ogiwara dan Akashi juga merasakan kejanggalan yang sama pada Kuroko.

"Baiklah kita teruskan!" Riko angkat bicara. "Karena ada tujuh orang yang sependapat dengan Akashi berarti—"

"Riko-san…" panggil seseorang.

Tiga siku muncul di kepala Riko. "ADA APA KU-RO-KO?"

"Aku tidak mengangkat tangan bukan karena tidak sadar, tetapi aku memang tidak sependapat dengan Akashi-kun."

Hening…

Semua mata kali ini mengarah ke sang phantom. Sedang yang ditatap, dengan santainya mulai menghisap vanilla milkshake.

Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau tidak keberatan memakai pakaian perempuan, Tetsu?!" tanyanya.

Kuroko menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Mulutnya masih sibuk menyruput minuman kesayangannya.

"Hah aku tidak menyangka kalau kau punya hobi crossdressing nanodayo!" ujar Midorima.

Kurokopun melepas sedotan dari mulutnya.

"Kalau bisa melihat Akashi-kun dan lainnya memakai pakaian perempuan, aku tidak keberatan," jawab Kuroko, blak-blakan.

Kubu Kiseki no Sedai langsung menatap horror, khususnya Aomine, Midorima, dan Akashi. Sedangkan secercah harapan muncul pada kubu non-Kiseki no Sedai plus Momoi dan Riko.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau sangat ingin melihatku memakai pakaian perempuan, Tetsuya?" Kali ini Akashi yang angkat bicara.

"Kurasa Akashi-kun akan sangat manis kalau memakai pakaian perempuan dan aku ingin melihatnya," ujar Kuroko –tetap datar—

"Kau sedang menggodaku atau menghinaku, Tetsuya?" Akashi benar-benar marah.

"Aku memujimu Akashi-kun…" jawab Kuroko. Kali ini kedua aquamarinenya mengarah ke sebelahnya yang lain. "Dan aku yakin Furihata-kun pasti akan sangat senang melihat Akashi-kun tersenyum padamu sambil menyibakkan rambut panjangnya."

Awalnya Furihata kaget ketika Kuroko berbicara padanya. Tetapi kemudian otaknya mulai membayangkan Akashi berjalan di suatu podium, memakai long night dress warna hitam berkelap-kelip, berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhinya, kemudian berhenti, menoleh ke arahnya, mengedipkan salah satu matanya lalu melemparkan ciuman jarak jauh.

Furihata tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah blushingnya. "Ma manis…" gumamnya pelan.

Dan ternyata bukan cuma Furihata. Semua orang di ruangan asyik membayangkan Akashi ber-crossdress ria.

SNIP SNIP SNIP SNIP

Seketika mereka sadar dari lamunan. Tidak ada yang berani menatap mata Akashi. Mereka bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

"Kouki… kita lihat saja nanti malam betapa mengerikannya orang yang kau sebut manis tadi!" ucap Akashi dengan nada bicaranya yang dingin, penuh ancaman dan tekanan, membuat setiap orang yang mendengarnya jadi merinding.

Apapun yang dipikirkan Akashi, yang lain hanya bisa mengucapkan 'selamat berjuang dan semoga selamat, Furihata'.

Furihata menangis dalam hati. 'Kuroko, kau kejam…'

"Dan Tetsuya…" kali ini gunting mengarah ke salah satu bola mata aquamarine sang bayangan. "Akan kupastikan suatu hari kau terbangun dengan tangan terbogol lalu aku akan naik ke atasmu dan memotongi rambutmu satu per satu sampai habis."

Mata Kuroko menyipit. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, Akashi-kun." Ia menepis pelan gunting yang ada di depannya. "Kau tadi sudah menyiksaku. Kita impas."

Mata heterochrom tetap manatap tajam mata aquamarine, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka saling beradu tatap dan tak ada mau mengalah.

KRAUS KRAUS KRAUS

Syukurlah, sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan yang mencekam tersebut. Kali ini semua orang menoleh ke asal suara, dimana Murasakibara mengangkat salah satu tangannya.

"Bolehkah aku berubah pikiran?"

"Apa maksudmu Atsushi?" tanya Akashi, masih dengan nada bicaranya yang dingin.

"Aku juga tidak sependapat dengan Aka-chin."

Ekspresi wajah fujoshi kita langsung berbinar-binar, begitu pula kubu non-Kiseki no Sedai, khususnya Kagami dan Takao. Sedangkan di kubu Kiseki no Sedai: Aomine, Midorima, dan Akashi merasakan firasat tak enak. Kise biasa saja, toh siapapun yang menang, ia tetap akan ber-crossdressing. Kuroko, menghisap vanilla milkshake, masa bodoh dengan dunia dan seisinya.

"Tidak boleh!" ucap Akashi men-death glare mantan anggotanya yang dulunya sangat penurut.

"Tapi aku juga mau melihat Aka-chin berdandan seperti cewek," ujar Murasakibara dengan polosnya. Yah, entah sengaja atau tidak, Kuroko berhasil mempengaruhi pikirannya.

"TENTU SAJA MUK-KUN!" teriak Momoi senang.

Riko mengeluarkan palunya. "Baiklah! Tujuh melawan lima! Anggota Kiseki no Sedai wajib melakukan crossdress!"

DOK DOK DOK

Suara ketokan palu bergema, pertanda keputusan telah sah.

"HOREEEE!" teriak Kagami dan Takao.

"Awas kau Murasakibara!" ancam Aomine dan Midorima.

"Hiks hiks hiks hiks hiks…" tangisan derita Kise dan Furihata.

SRRRRRRRUUUUUUUPP

KRAUS KRAUS KRAUS

Saya rasa suara-suara ini tak perlu dijelaskan.

Kasamatsu, Himuro, dan Ogiwara tersenyum puas, ekspresi mereka mengatakan 'benar-benar pertarungan yang seru dan menegangkan'. Well, sejak awal mereka cuma penonton.

Sedangkan Akashi, mata tajamnya menatap Kuroko, memikirkan rencana balas dendam yang cocok untuk si maniak vanilla tersebut.

.

===time skip===

.

Entah sejak kapan, di penginapan terdapat aula dengan panggung dan ruang berisikan kostum-kostum perempuan, dilengkapi kamar dandannya. Pastinya, itu semua telah dipersiapkan oleh fujoshi kita. Anggota GoM serta Momoi dan Riko, sedari tadi telah memasuki ruang kostum yang terletak di belakang panggung.

Diluar panggung telah menunggu Kagami, Furihata, Takao, Himuro, Ogiwara, dan Kasamatsu. Mereka siap untuk kagum, tertawa, dan muntah. Kesempatan langka untuk menyaksikan sang jenius basket GoM ber-crossdressing sebentar lagi tiba.

Tinggi panggung sekitar satu meter. Jadi siapapun yang berjalan di atasnya akan menjadi tontonan yang jelas untuk para pasangan GoM tersebut.

DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM

Bunyi genderang drum mengagetkan penonton kita. Aula tiba-tiba menjadi gelap. Kemudian muncul sorot lampu yang menyinari panggung, menampakkan sosok perempuan berambut merah jambu di tengah-tengah panggung.

"KALIAN SIAAAP?!"

"YAAAAAAAA!" teriak Takao dan Kagami bersemangat. Yang lain sweatdrop.

"KALAU BEGITU LANGSUNG SAJA KITA MULAI!"

Lampu kembali mati. Beberapa detik kemudian muncul sorot lampu yang terfokus pada seseorang.

Rambutnya panjang sedada terurai dan sedikit berombak. Ia memakai longdress panjang sampai bawah lutut, warna biru muda, berlengan pendek dengan renda dan bunga banyak menghiasi bagian depan dan bawah kemudian sebuah pita besar warna putih terpampang di bagian belakang rok tersebut.

"Si siapa dia?" heran Takao. Ia merasa yang ada di depannya bukanlah pria yang sedang ber-crossdressing, melainkan sosok perempuan yang benar-benar perfect.

Kasamatsu memicingkan mata. Pikirannya mengabsen satu per satu anggota GoM yang paling mirip dengan orang yang ada di panggung tersebut.

"Bukankah itu…" Himuro juga terkejut, sampai-sampai tidak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya.

"KU KUROKO?" kaget Ogiwara.

Furihata dan Kagami hanya bisa sweatdrop. Mereka sama sekali tidak kaget dengan penampilan Kuroko. Tubuhnya yang ramping benar-benar cocok untuk crossdress. Tak heran, Riko sering menyewakan jasa Kuroko ke klub-klub drama di daerah mereka. Di panggung Kuroko memang sempurna, kecuali pada ekspresi datarnya yang perlu di permak.

Lampu kembali mati. Kemudian menyala lagi, menampakkan seseorang berambut blonde senada dengan longdressnya –kombinasi warna jingga dan kuning— dengan pernak-pernik sederhana, tengah terkurap di atas panggung. Well, tengkurap?

"Ki Kise?" kaget Kagami.

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan disana?" tanya Himuro.

Yang lain menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

.

.

.

.

Ada apa ya dengan Kise?

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya…

.

* * *

Bagi saya chapter ini cukup pendek dan sulit. Menuliskan interaksi antara 14 orang dalam satu ruangan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Yah, mungkin karena saya masih pemula.

Oke, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk mampir dan membaca, khususnya untuk yang me-review, fav, dan follow.


	7. Chapter 7 Crossdressing bagian 2

Gomen baru update…

Rencananya bagian crossdressing ini mau dibuat satu chapter, tetapi karena cukup panjang makanya saya pecah jadi dua chapter. Ini lanjutannya dan selamat membaca…

* * *

.

**Lomba antar Pasangan ala GoM**

Rated T

Pairing : AkaFuri, MidoTaka, KiseKasa, AoKaga, MuraHimu, dan OgiKuro.

Slight!AkaKuro, Proc!GoMKuro.

.

Disclaimer : Kurobasu bukan milik saya.

.

* * *

**Chapter 7. Crossdressing bagian 2**

.

.

Keputusan hasil pengambilan suara yang dilakukan para peserta lomba menyatakan bahwa anggota GoM wajib melakukan crossdress. Singkat cerita, para pasangan GoM ini berkumpul di depan panggung dan duduk berjejeran di bangku paling depan, menunggu kejutan yang akan ditampilkan pasangan mereka.

Penampilan pertama datang dari Kuroko, dengan longdress sampai bawah lutut, lengan pendek, kombinasi warna biru muda dan putih, mengenakan rambut palsu biru muda terurai sampai dada dan sedikit berombak. Tubuhnya yang ramping dan kulitnya yang putih benar-benar membuat para penonton menelan ludah. Belum lagi, wajahnya yang cute dan ekspresinya yang super datar membuat Kuroko seperti tipe cewek pendiam yang sulit didekati.

Lalu lampu panggung mati, beberapa detik kemudian hidup lagi, menampilkan sosok lain. Dia berambut blonde, dengan longdress sampai bawah lutut, lengan panjang, yang warnanya senada dengan rambutnya, kombinasi jingga dan kuning, tengah tengkurap di atas panggung. Siapapun tahu kalau itu Kise.

Pose kemunculan Kise dalam posisi terlentang sempurna dengan wajah mencium lantai panggung, membuat para penonton bertanya-tanya 'apa yang sedang ia lakukan disana?' Tapi mereka memilih diam di tempat dan melihat.

Tak beberapa lama, sang blonde berdiri, menepuk-nepuk roknya yang kotor, memandang ke arah penonton, memperlihatkan rambutnya yang lurus terurai sampai pinggul dengan bandana jingga di rambutnya.

Para penonton melongo. Bisa dibilang wajah Kise sedikit kotor di bagian pipi, ujung hidungnya merah, air matanya menggenang seakan ingin keluar, bibirnya sudah melengkung ke bawah. Ekspresi Kise seperti cewek manja yang siap menangis kapan saja. Mata beriris madu yang berair itu memandangi penonton kita. Ia terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Kemudian…

"KASAMATSUCCHI…"

Sang blonde malah berlari menuruni panggung. Tapi ia lupa akan sesuatu.

GUBRAK GUBRAK GUBRAK

Kise terjungkal dan mendarat tepat di atas kapten Kaijou.

"KASAMATSU-SAN?!" teriak Kagami.

Yang lainnya juga kaget. Namun keterkejutan itu langsung teralihkan begitu melihat Kise menangis tersedu-sedu di dada kekasihnya yang entah masih sadar atau tidak.

"Momoicchi jahat ssu! Dia menyuruhku memakai sepatu High heels setinggi sepuluh senti… Aku tidak bisa berjalan ssu…"

Oke, Kasamatsu yang biasa pasti langsung bangkit dan menendang kepala seme-nya. Tapi kali ini beda. Kapten Kaijou itu sama sekali tidak terlihat akan bangkit. Ia pingsan tetapi dengan wajah blushing, hidung berdarah, kedua matanya berputar-putar seperti obat nyamuk. Yah, sang surai raven itu selalu gugup di depan perempuan dan Kise sekarang memakai pakaian perempuan, menindihnya, merengek-rengek di dadanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak pingsan?

"Kasamatsucchi, bangun ssu! Kasamatsucchi!"

Parahnya lagi, si pemain ace Kaijou ini sama sekali tidak sensitif. Dia malah mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh tak berdaya yang ditindihnya.

"KISE!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang ke tengah-tengah penonton kita yang sedang menyaksikan adegan dramatis KasaKise, dengan membawa tumpukan kertas tebal, kemudian memukulkannya ke kepala si blonde.

"Riko-san hidoi ssu!" keluh Kise sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"KENAPA KAU TURUN DARI PANGGUNG?! BUKANKAH SUDAH KUBILANG UNTUK TIDAK TURUN DARI PANGGUNG?! MANA KUROKO JUGA MENGHILANG! KENAPA KALIAN KISEKI NO SEDAI SELALU BERTINDAK SEENAKNYA SENDIRI?! KEMBALI!"

Setelah mengomel, Riko langsung menarik kerah belakang baju Kise. Alhasil Kise terseret dalam posisi mundur.

"Tolong akuuuuuu!" pinta sang blonde dengan penuh air mata, ia menjulurkan kedua tangannya, berharap seseorang mau mengulurkan tangan untuknya.

Tetapi Riko menariknya semakin jauh. Suara tangisan Kisepun juga semakin tak terdengar sampai keadaan kembali hening.

SYUUUUUU

Bahkan suara hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi bisa terdengar.

"Dia gadis kuat ya…" ucap Himuro memecah keheningan.

"Perkasa," tambah Ogiwara.

"Preman," sahut Kagami dan Furihata bersamaan.

.

Kasamatsu belum sadar, dia dibaringkan di deretan bangku kedua. Sedangkan para penonton yang lain kembali duduk di kursi masing-masing. Mereka siap untuk adegan berikutnya. Lampu aula yang tadinya menyala kembali mati, beberapa detik kemudian lampu sorot panggung menyala lagi. Tapi aneh, di tengah panggung tidak ada siapa-siapa. Para penonton bingung.

"UGH! UGH! UGH! UGH!"

Terdengar suara lenguhan seseorang. Tapi tidak ditemukan siapapun di sekitar mereka. Yah, aula memang gelap, hanya lampu sorot panggung yang redup itulah yang menjadi satu-satunya pencahayaan. Suasananya jadi terkesan angker.

"UGH! UGH!"

Suara itu bertambah keras, seakan semakin mendekat ke arah mereka.

Nuansa aula jadi terasa sepi dan mencekam, udara mendadak jadi dingin, belum lagi keadaan yang remang-remang, suara desahan demi desahan yang semakin keras membuat para penonton merinding. Sekarang ekspresi mereka seperti sedang menonton film thriller di bioskop.

Furihata mencengkram tangan Kagami. Kagami mencengkram kuat tangan Himuro. Himuro yang kesakitan mencengkram tangan Ogiwara. Ogiwara langsung menaikkan kerah baju sampai menutupi kepala. Sedangkan Takao memakai kacamata hitam.

"UGH! UGH! UGH!"

Suara terdengar jelas pertanda sesuatu telah dekat. Perlahan-lahan di lantai panggung terlihat tangan terulur seakan sedang menarik tubuhnya, tangan yang satunya juga tampak, kemudian kepala yang keseluruhan wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut. Sampai akhirnya seluruh anggota badan terekspos lampu sorot.

Sosok itu menggunakan longdress abu-abu biru tua yang panjangnya sampai selutut, lengan baju pendek memperlihatkan warna kulit tangan yang gosong, kemudian rambut biru tua berantakan yang menutupi wajah, lagi-lagi tampil dalam posisi tengkurep. Singkatnya sosok tersebut sejak tadi sedang ngesot ke arah lampu sorot panggung.

Himuro yang paling penasaran di antara penonton yang lain, langsung mengenali sosok tersebut dan memasang tampang tak percaya. "Nee bu bukankah itu?"

Otomatis yang lainnyapun kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke arah panggung.

"A A AOMINE!" ucap mereka hampir bersamaan.

Merasa dipanggil, pemuda berkulit tan itu menyibakkan rambut yang sejak tadi menutupi wajahnya, berusaha bangkit dengan kaki gemetar, dan dengan penuh perjuangan, akhirnya ia berhasil berdiri.

Mata azure menyipit, mengeksplorasi seluruh bangku audience di aula tersebut.

"Mana Tetsu?" ucapnya, dengan nada marah namun raut wajah tersiksa.

Kagami dan kawan-kawan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Mereka masih kaget dengan penampilan Aomine. Seseorang yang biasa bertampang garang sekarang memakai baju perempuan, rambut lurus terurai sebahu dengan pita putih kecil di bagian kanan dan kiri, sepatu High heels yang lumayan tinggi. Aomine jadi seperti cewek preman yang mengerikan dan berotot. Membuat semua pria takut untuk mendekatinya. Rrrrr mungkin tidak semuanya.

Cahaya mata Kagami berbinar-binar, aura di sekitarnya berubah berkilauan, ekspresinya terkagum-kagum seperti melihat salah satu dari tujuh keajaiban dunia *pulau komodo mungkin*. Wajahnya merona merah dan tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari sang kekasih yang tengah marah-marah, seakan tersedot aura kecantikan yang dipancarkan oleh si Ace Touo tersebut.

"Ma manis…" gumam Kagami pelan.

Merasa sepasang mata tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan menusuk, Aomine langsung mengarahkan pandangan ke Kagami. Melihat ekspresi kekasihnya, wajah Aomine jadi ikut-ikutan blushing. "A apa yang kau lihat Bakagami?" gugup si pemuda tan tersebut. Yah, sekarang ia seperti cewek galak yang mempunyai sisi manis di belakangnya.

Kagami kaget dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Ampun deh… melihat Aomine versi cewek membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. "Mmmm panggungnya…" Kagami mencari alasan, "Panggungnya manis sekali…"

GUBRAK

Penonton yang lain langsung jatuh dari kursi dengan tidak elitnya.

"Taiga taiga…" keluh Himuro tak habis pikir apa Tsundere sudah menjadi penyakit menular.

Yang lain langsung merasa kasihan pada setengah cewek berkulit tan itu apalagi setelah terlihat sedikit kekecewaan pada raut wajah Aomine. Mereka langsung mendeath glare Kagami seakan ingin mengatakan 'BAKAGAMI SI SUPER SUPER SUPER BAKA!'. Bahkan kata 'baka' masih terlalu bagus untuk menggambarkan tingkat kebodohan Kagami.

"A APA? Dekorasi panggungnya memang manis!" sahut Kagami, tak mau disalahkan.

Lampu sorot kembali mati. Beberapa detik kemudian hidup lagi, menampakkan Aomine tengah ngesot, keluar dari lampu sorot. Lampu mati lagi, kemudian hidup lagi, masih terlihat Aomine yang tengah ngesot. Lalu mati lagi, hidup lagi. Aomine masih ngesot. Lalu mati lagi. Aula gelap gulita.

"CEPAT MINGGIR DARI SANA DAI-CHAN NO BAKA!" teriak seorang cewek dari arah panggung. Tentunya itu suara Momoi.

"BERISIK! AKU JUGA SEDANG BERUSAHA!" balas suara cowok. Pastinya suara Aomine.

Penonton kita speechless. Entah siksaan seperti apa yang dialami para anggota GoM di belakang panggung. Tak heran, Kuroko langsung menghilang begitu saja.

.

Setelah beberapa menit aula gelap gulita, meninggalkan penonton dalam kondisi tegang dan was was, lampu sorot akhirnya menyala lagi. Seorang bersurai hijau tampak dengan longdress sampai lutut, berlengan panjang, kombinasi warna hijau muda dan putih, berdiri di tengah panggung. Sangat jelas bahwa itu Midorima, hanya saja tidak mengenakan kacamata.

Para penonton langsung menghela napas panjang.

"Syukurlah…" lega Furihata.

"Yah, akhirnya ada juga muncul dengan cara normal," lanjut Ogiwara.

"SSSSTTTTT!" sahut Takao. Kedua matanya sibuk memeriksa dengan seksama sosok yang berdiri di atas panggung.

Mulai dari atas, rambutnya lurus terurai sampai punggung tanpa poni, dengan belahan rambut sebelah kiri dan jepit rambut di sebelah kanan, menyusuri longdress cantik yang berakhir sampai bawah lutut. Sampai sini, dandanannya sangat sesuai dengan image Midorima. Ia terlihat cewek kutu buku dan pemarah, tetapi di sisi lain ia mempunyai hati lembut dan suka membantu. Pandangan Takao terus ke bawah memandangi kuku-kuku kaki Midorima yang terukir dengan indahnya. Ah, kuku kaki?

"Kenapa kau tidak mengenakan alas kaki?" tanya Himuro, sambil memandang tangan kiri sang surai hijau tengah menenteng sepasang sepatu High heels.

"Aku tidak mau berkali-kali jatuh seperti Kise atau repot-repot ngesot seperti Aomine, nanodayo!" jengkel Midorima, membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Tapi ia tidak menemukan apa-apa diantara kedua matanya. Sang shooter berdecak kesal, ia lupa bahwa Riko menahan kacamatanya dengan alasan akan mengurangi kecantikan.

"Tak apa-apa Shin-chan. Kau sudah terlihat cantik!" senang Takao, dengan penuh semangat ia langsung memotreti pasangannya dari segala penjuru. Tak mempedulikan tiga siku yang bermunculan di dahi sang surai hijau. "Aaah kenapa semuanya merengut! Mana senyumnya Shin-chan?!"

Kagami masih galau, pikirannya melayang-layang pada kejadian Aomine tadi. Sedangkan Furihata, Himuro, dan Ogiwara speechless dengan kelakuan Takao. Nih orang gak pengertian sama sekali. Jelas-jelas Midorima terlihat tak suka, malah disuruh tersenyum.

"Kau ingin aku tersenyum Takao?" tanya Midorima, nada bicaranya sangat dingin dan sinis.

Tapi Takao asyik dengan dunianya sendiri dan sibuk mengotak-atik kamera digitalnya. "O iya bolehkah aku mengambil foto sepatumu?"

"Dengan senang hati, nanodayo!"

Mata Furihata, Himuro, dan Ogiwara langsung membulat ketika melihat Midorima dalam posisi bersiap melempar salah satu sepatu High heels yang ia tenteng. Sementara Takao asyik memandangi hasil potretannya dan Kagami sibuk dengan kegalauannya.

Mata Midorima menyipit, menfokuskan iris hijaunya pada target lemparannya, Takao.

SHOOT

Sepatu itu melayang tinggi kemudian mendarat tepat diatas kepala Kagami.

"TA TAIGA!" kaget Himuro. Ia memeriksa keadaan si rambut merah yang sudah jatuh dari kursi dengan kepala benjol. Malang bagi Kagami, sepatu High heels cukup berbobot ditambah lemparan Midorima yang cukup keras, membuat Ace Seirin itu langsung pingsan di tempat.

Ogiwara dan Furihata memandang horror ke arah sang tersangka, kali ini Takao juga… Mereka hanya bisa menelan ludah, membayangkan dirinya yang terkena lemparan itu, pasti sangat menyakitkan.

"Sial! Gara-gara tak pakai kacamata jadinya salah sasaran, nanodayo!"

"I Ini tidak lucu Shin-chan…" ucap Takao terbata-bata.

"Tenang saja Takao, kali ini lemparanku takkan meleset! Jadi kau bisa mengambil gambar sepatuku dari dekat. Bukan berarti aku berbaik hati padamu, nanodayo!"

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN BERBAIK HATI!" omel Takao.

Tapi Midorima kembali mengambil posisi, kali ini menyipitkan matanya agar bisa kena sasaran.

"Kurasa lebih baik kita berlindung…" ucap Ogiwara pelan namun cukup didengar oleh lainnya.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu, para penonton masuk ke bawah kursi yang mereka duduki.

SHOOT

Sepatu High heels itu melayang tinggi jauh ke belakang. Mereka yang berada di bawah kursi, menghela napas lega karena kepala mereka selamat dari lemparan Midorima.

"Sial! Hari ini keberuntungan Cancer sangat rendah, nanodayo!" gerutu sang shooter itu, lagi-lagi ia bermaksud membenarkan letak kacamatanya, lagi-lagi pula ia tertipu.

BUK

Tidak ada yang tahu, jauh di belakang, seseorang jatuh dari kursi. Dia adalah Kuroko –versi cewek— yang asyik pacaran dengan vanilla milkshakenya. Perlahan-lahan ia bangkit seraya mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol. Ia langsung kaget menyadari kedua tangannya kosong, tidak membawa apapun. Dengan panik, kedua mata aquamarine melihat ke bawah dan menemukan sebuah sepatu High heels serta sang kekasih yang ia cari, vanilla milkshake, telah menjadi korban akibat sepatu melayang entah dari mana. Darahnya yang berwarna putih itu berceceran di lantai.

Kilatan kemarahan menghiasi ekspresi datar Kuroko. Ia melepas salah satu sepatu High heelsnya dan tanpa ragu langsung meng-ignited pass ke arah Midorima yang sedang menggerutu dan berniat kembali ke belakang panggung. Tapi karena aula yang gelap, High heels tersebut menghantam kepala Takao yang baru keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Alhasil Takao pingsan dengan benjolan di kepalanya.

Himuro, Ogiwara, dan Furihata terkejut dengan lemparan sepatu tak jelas asal usulnya. Apa mungkin sepatu Midorima memantul kemudian berbalik ke arah Takao?

Midorima awalnya juga kaget, namun tak beberapa lama kemudian ia tersenyum bangga. 'Mungkin jepit rambut lucky itemku ini telah menghilangkan efek kesialanku, nanodayo' gumamnya. Sayangnya senyum itu segera hilang ketika melihat Kuroko berjalan ke arahnya, bersiap dengan lemparan High heels keduanya. Mata aquamarine tersebut terlihat marah. Pemilik iris hijau itu tahu, Kuroko yang mengamuk –dalam ekspresi datar—bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. Midorima mulai tancap gas menuju belakang panggung.

Kuroko, dalam keadaan bertelanjang kaki, berjalan cepat ke arah panggung, melakukan ancang-ancang ignite pass sepatu keduanya. Di saat yang sama, Ogiwara yang melihat Kuroko langsung keluar dari bawah kursi.

"KUROKO!" panggil Ogiwara, ia mendatangi sahabat kecilnya tanpa tahu posisi Kuroko yang siap dengan ignite passnya.

Si surai baby blue itu kaget saat Ogiwara tiba-tiba di depannya. Sudah terlambat untuk menghentikan semuanya.

DUAG

Ignite pass sepatu Kuroko tepat mengenai dada Ogiwara dengan hantaman yang cukup keras. Ogiwara pingsan di tempat. Himuro dan Furihata langsung membeku melihat kejadian tersebut. Sedangkan Kuroko? Ekspresinya sudah tidak bisa dikatakan datar lagi, ia terlihat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat shock.

Mendengar suara keributan, Riko mendatangi bangku penonton. "ADA APA IN—" Ia tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya ketika melihat Kagami, Takao, dan Ogiwara tergeletak di lantai, tak sadarkan diri. "APA YANG BARUSAN TERJADI?"

.

===Time Skip===

.

Murasakibara yang sejak tadi bosan menunggu di belakang panggung, karena kode dari Riko tak kunjung datang, akhirnya memilih masuk ke panggung. Ia juga mengenakan longdress kombinasi warna violet dan putih, berlengan panjang. Rambut terurai sepanjang pundak bergelombang. Ia juga meniru cara Midorima untuk memudahkan dirinya berjalan di panggung. Tanpa alas kaki dengan tangan kiri menenteng sepasang High heels.

Begitu sampai di atas panggung…

"Ara… kok sepi?" bingung si pemilik surai ungu, karena tidak melihat satu orangpun di bangku penonton.

"Tadi ada sedikit insiden." Himuro tiba-tiba nongol. "Kasamatsu, Kagami, Ogiwara, dan Takao pingsan, tetapi Kuroko, Midorima, Furihata, dan Riko sudah membawa mereka ke ruang kesehatan. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir…" lanjutnya, seraya berjalan naik ke atas panggung, mendekati pasangannya yang menelengkan kepala karena masih bingung. Murasakibara seperti cewek besar yang polos, benar-benar pemandangan yang manis bagi Himuro.

"Memangnya insiden apa Muro-chin?"

"Mmmm…" Himuro berpikir. Begitu diatas kepalanya muncul lampu bohlam yang menyala, ia langsung menjentikkan jari telunjuk dan jempol. "AHA! Insiden sepatu terbang," jawabnya, membuat si surai ungu semakin bingung. Himuro tertawa geli, membayangkan banyak korban berjatuhan hanya karena masalah sepatu High heels. Penasaran, Himuro mengambil sepatu yang sejak tadi ditenteng Murasakibara. Cukup berat, mengingat ukuran kaki sang surai ungu tersebut. 'Pantas saja mereka sampai pingsan.'

"Nee Atsushi, bolehkah aku melihat apa saja yang kalian lakukan di belakang panggung?"

Murasakibara menganggukkan kepala, kemudian ia menggandeng Himuro ke belakang panggung. Dan sesampainya disana, ia bertemu Aomine dan Kise—dengan dandanan cewek—tengah serius melakukan sesuatu.

Himuro langsung melongo…

"Kau kenapa Muro-chin?"

Himuro menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kau lapar?" bingung Murasakibara.

Himuro mengacungkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir Murasakibara, menyuruh pasangannya untuk diam, sehingga Aomine dan Kise menjadi satu-satunya pusat perhatian di dalam ruangan itu.

Jadi apa yang dilihat Himuro adalah Aomine dan Kise yang saling berhadapan, berpegangan tangan, kemudian bergerak maju tiga langkah, mundur tiga langkah, sambil mengucapkan…

"Satu Dua Tiga Satu Dua Tiga Satu Dua Tiga Satu Dua Tiga Satu Dua Tiga. "

Rekan se-tim Murasakibara tersebut sweatdrop.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan Atsushi?"

"Oh Sa-chin menyuruh kami berpasangan, kemudian berdansa seperti itu. Katanya agar kami bisa membiasakan diri dengan sepatu ini."

"Berpasangan? Lalu… dimana pasanganmu?" tanya Himuro, ada sedikit, sangat sedikit kilatan kecemburuan di nada bicaranya.

Murasakibara menggelengkan kepala. "Sebenarnya waktu Mido-chin naik ke panggung, Aka-chin tiba-tiba menghilang. Jadinya aku tidak punya pasangan."

"Syukurlah Akashi menghilang…" gumam Himuro pelan. Ia tak sadar Murasakibara masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Muro-chin cemburu?" tanya Murasakibara dengan polosnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak suka kalau ada orang lain yang menggandeng tanganmu Atsushi."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Muro-chin tidak memotong saja kedua tanganku lalu menyimpannya. Jadi hanya Muro-chin yang bisa memegang dan menggandeng tanganku," ujar Murasakibara, pernyataannya yang agak mengejutkan, sekaligus mengkhawatirkan.

"Lalu bagaimana kau akan makan Atsushi?"

"Muro-chin wajib menyuapiku."

"Pasti akan merepotkan. Kau kan makan tanpa henti."

"Kalau begitu Muro-chin tidak boleh meninggalkanku sedetikpun."

Himuro menatap serius Murasakibara begitu pula sebaliknya. Tatapan mereka memang agak sulit diartikan. Entah mereka sedang bertengkar atau beromantis ria, tidak ada yang tahu. Satu-satunya yang diketahui adalah backsound yang mengiringi nuansa di antara mereka…

"Satu Dua Tiga Satu Dua Tiga Satu Dua Tiga Satu Dua Tiga Satu Dua Tiga."

.

===Time Skip===

.

Well, kita mundur sebentar… melihat bagaimana keadaan para penonton kita yang pada ambruk. Tentu saja, karena Riko sudah memergokinya, dengan teriakan penuh amarah, pelatih Seirin itu langsung memerintahkan Furihata, Himuro, Midorima, dan Kuroko untuk membawa Kagami, Kasamatsu, Takao, dan Ogiwara ke ruang kesehatan yang berada di penginapan.

Caranya? Midorima yang sedang crossdress, menggendong Takao ala bridal style dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan. Ia mencium benjolan di kepala Takao, berharap benjolan tersebut segera mengempis. Yah, melihat cewek tsundere menggendong cowok ala bridal style, seandainya kondisinya sedang tidak gawat, yang lain pasti sudah merekamnya dan mengabadikannya di situs jejaring sosial.

Kedua, Himuro, ia pria yang baik hati. Pasangan Murasakibara itu tahu bahwa tenaga Furihata dan Kuroko tidak lebih besar dari dirinya. Jadi ia memilih Kagami—yang bertubuh paling besar—dan menyjunjungnya di punggung.

Kuroko juga masih crossdress, tentu saja langsung mendatangi Ogiwara, dan menyjunjungnya di punggung tanpa protes atau keluhan apapun, dirinya merasa bertanggung jawab. Berbeda dengan Furihata, ia sedikit mengeluh, tapi Riko langsung membentaknya kalau ini sebagai latihan stamina. Mau tak mau deh, Furihata menyjunjung Kasamatsu di belakang.

Begitu sampai ruang kesehatan, Himuro langsung kembali ke aula. Katanya, ia tidak mau ketinggalan pertunjukan selanjutnya yang sejak tadi dinantikannya. Furihata, ikut-ikutan ambruk dan terbaring lemas di kasur bersama orang-orang yang pingsan. Kuroko duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah kasur tempat Ogiwara berbaring.

Dari belakang, Riko bisa melihat bahu Kuroko yang gemetar. Sang pelatih itu khawatir, ia mendekati anggotanya, bermaksud untuk menghiburnya. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan pundaknya terasa berat. Seseorang menaruh tangan pada bahunya dari belakang.

"Tolong maafkan aku, Kuroko." Riko sweatdrop, mendapati di belakangnya seorang berambut hijau tengah menatapnya serius, tanpa kacamata. "Bukan maksudku untuk merendah di hadapanmu nanodayo, hanya saja aku tidak mau disebut sebagai orang yang tak tahu diri karena melempar sepatu ke sebarang orang nanodayo."

Pelatih tim basket Seirin tersebut langsung menepuk dahinya. Entah kenapa dua anggota GoM ini malah membuatnya semakin sakit kepala.

"Kuroko, bisa tolong antarkan Midorima ke belakang panggung?" pinta Riko. Membuat Midorima bingung, kenapa suara Kuroko juga ikut berubah seperti cewek?

"Kenapa harus aku Riko-san? Aku masih ingin menemani Ogiwara-kun," protes pemilik surai biru muda.

"Kuroko, aku tahu kau sangat bersemangat untuk crossdress tetapi mengubah suaramu seperti Riko-san… aku pikir itu berlebihan, nanodayo." ucap Midorima di depan Riko. Kuroko sweatdrop

"Nah kau paham maksudku kan? Apa kau mau dia tersesat di jalan?" ujar gadis bersurai coklat seraya menuding seorang yang masih dengan kepercayaan dirinya.

"Haaaah baiklah Riko-san… Aku titip teman-teman."

"Serahkan saja padaku!" jawab Riko dengan nada yang meyakinkan, "Oya sekalian panggil Himuro kesini."

"Hai…" Kuroko beranjak dari tempatnya, kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Midorima yang… sedikit protes.

"Tu tunggu sebentar! Aku masih ingin bicara dengan Kuroko!"

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima-kun. Jadi kalau mau bicara padaku, kita bicara sambil berjalan," jelas sang surai biru muda.

Sepasang iris emerald membulat. Kalau yang ini Kuroko lantas tadi ia bicara dengan siapa? Oke, akhirnya Midorima menyadari kekonyolannya, dan wajahnya langsung merah padam. Karena takut salah lagi, ia memilih diam dan pasrah, mengikuti arah Kuroko membawanya.

Di dalam ruangan, aura Riko tampak berbinar-binar melihat tangan Kuroko menggenggam erat tangan Midorima dan membimbingnya agar tidak tersesat. "KYA KYA KYA… Mereka cute sekali!" Riko ber-fangirl ria. Tiba-tiba aura di sekitarnya berubah menjadi gelap. "Berapapun korban yang berjatuhan, pokoknya lomba ini harus berjalan! huahahahahaha…"

.

Belakang panggung… Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Himuro…

"Satu Dua Tiga, Satu Dua Tiga, Satu Dua Tiga, Satu Dua Tiga, Satu Dua Tiga," seru Kise dan Aomine.

"Tiga Dua Satu, Tiga Dua Satu, Tiga Dua Satu, Tiga Dua Satu, Tiga Dua Satu," seru Murasakibara.

Yah, anggap saja mereka berdansa sambil belajar berhitung.

"Satu Dua Tiga, Satu Dua Tiga, Tiga Dua Satu, Tiga Dua Satu, Tiga Dua—" Kise dan Aomine berhenti.

"Hei jangan bikin bingung Murasakibara!" protes Aomine.

"Ada apa Mine-chin? Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku."

"Itu karena kau berteriak-teriak!"

"Mine-chin juga berteriak."

Kisepun terduduk lemas. "Lelah ssu!"

Himuro, yang menjadi pasangan Murasakibara, hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan pertengkaran tak bermutu tersebut. "Nee… Apa kalian memang harus meneriakkan kalimat satu dua tiga seperti itu?"

"Itu saran Aominecchi ssu!"

"Dan kalian mengikutinya begitu saja?" ucap Himuro tak percaya.

"Habis bagaimana lagi ssu? Setelah Momoicchi menerangkan sesuatu yang tak jelas tentang keseimbangan dan konsentrasi, Momoicchi langsung pergi mencari Akashicchi yang menghilang."

"Oh aku ingat!" Kali ini Murasakibara ikut nimbrung. "Lalu Mine-chin yang menggantikan posisi Sa-chin menjelaskan kalau kita perlu mengatakan satu dua tiga untuk meningkatkan konsentrasi."

"Dengan pendengar seperti Atsushi dan Kise? AH Pantas saja ucapan Aomine jadi berharga untuk didengarkan," ujar Himuro santai, tak sadar makna dari pernyataan barusan membuat yang lain membeku bagai habis mendengar suara petir yang menggelegar.

"Apa berarti kalau pendengarnya bukan Murasakibara dan Kise, ucapanku tidak berharga untuk didengarkan? Hah Himuro?!"

"Apa Himuro-kun menganggapku lebih bodoh dari Aominecchi ssu?"

"Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin menghancurkan Muro-chin."

Himuro sadar ia salah bicara. Tiga pasang iris warna-warni dengan kilatan kemarahan menatapnya tajam. Himuro merasa dikeroyok, ia terdesak. Tapi hal tak berlangsung lama…

"Kurasa apa yang dia dikatakan benar apa adanya, nanodayo."

Pahlawan nanodayo datang, membela Himuro. Pemuda berambut hijau itu berjalan dengan tegapnya mendatangi tiga sosok berambut warna-warni yang tengah berdiri berjejeran.

"Berhenti buang-buang waktu dengan pertengkaran bodoh kalian! Kita harus segera terbiasa mengenakan benda menggelikan ini nanodayo. Kuharap kalian tidak salah paham dulu, bukannya aku peduli dengan lombanya. Aku hanya ingin semuanya cepat selesai." ujar Midorima seraya menenteng dua pasang sepatu High heels.

Himuro melongo, segala tingkah GoM memang banyak mengejutkannya hari ini. Apalagi melihat pemuda beriris emerald dengan penuh keyakinan berceramah di depan tiga buah boneka manekin, yang kebetulan warna rambutnya biru tua, kuning, dan ungu. Sedangkan Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Eto Midorima…" Himuro tak tahu harus memberitahunya dari mana. Jujur saja, ia sendiri juga ingin tertawa.

Mendengar suara Himuro, Midorima menoleh ke arah yang lain. Kali ini di depannya adalah sebuah cermin besar yang memantulkan dirinya lengkap dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Kau Himuro? Riko-san memanggilmu nodayo, kurasa dia masih di ruang kesehatan. Oya tolong berikan ini padanya sekalian. Ini punya Kuroko. Bukan berarti aku peduli pada Kuroko nanodayo, hanya saja kami terpisah di tengah jalan saat sedang mencari sepatu kami," ujar Midorima seraya menyodorkan sepatu High heels ke arah cermin, membuat anggota GoM yang disana meledak. Mereka tertawa dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa.

Midorima berbalik ke arah tiga manekin. "Kenapa kalian tertawa nodayo?" tanya Midorima agak marah. Tetapi jawaban yang ia dengar hanyalah suara tawa yang semakin menggelegar.

Himuro yang sudah tak tahan, langsung mengambil sepatu Kuroko yang seharusnya disodorkan padanya. "Aku pergi dulu…" Ia melesat meninggalkan ruang ganti. Beberapa detik kemudian samar-samar terdengar suara tawa dari luar.

"Ada apa dengan Himuro nanodayo?" Pemilik surai hijau menatap bingung ke arah tiga manekin di depannya.

Sambil terengah-engah, Kise merangkul sang shooter mantan rekannya itu. "Nee Midorimacchi, jangan membuat kami mati kebanyakan tertawa ssu."

Pemilik surai hijau menoleh orang di sampingnya. "Kise?" Midorima bingung. Bukankah Kise ada di depannya? Oke, setelah mencocokkan semua potongan puzzle, ia paham apa yang membuat teman-temannya tertawa seperti tidak ada hari esok, semua karena kekonyolannya. Ia bermaksud membenarkan letak kacamata untuk menutupi rasa malunya, dan untuk sekian kalinya ia tertipu. "Ayo kita latihan, nanodayo…" Midorima akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tapi tunggu mereka sadar dulu ssu," ucap Kise, menunjuk Aomine dan Murasakibara tergeletak lemas tak berdaya dengan asap putih keluar dari mulut terbuka.

.

===Time Skip===

.

Di salah satu pojok ruang aula tepat di sebelah panggung, terlihat sosok gadis berambut biru muda tengah bersandar pada jendela, surainya semerbak ke dalam aula mengikuti aliran angin sepoi-sepoi yang melewati tubuhnya, matanya terpejam menikmati hembusan udara sejuk yang menenangkan pikiran ini. Entah sudah berapa menit dirinya disini, ia tidak peduli. Disini terasa sangat nyaman dan tentram. Semua masalah seolah terlupakan begitu saja.

Untuk sekian kali, sosok dengan longdress tersebut menghela napas. Sepasang matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan iris aquamarine yang terlihat sayu. "Ogiwara-kun." Itu adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut sosok mirip gadis bersurai langit cerah itu, yang tak lain adalah Kuroko.

Ahli passing dari Seirin tersebut sengaja meninggalkan Midorima dengan alasan mencari sepatunya yang terlempar. Sebenarnya pikirannya masih belum tenang, apalagi mengingat Ogiwara menjadi korban akibat kecerobohan dirinya. Melihat sahabat kecilnya tak berdaya seperti tadi membuat pemilik surai biru muda itu merasa dejavu.

"Ogiwara-kun…"

Kenapa dirinya selalu membuat Ogiwara seperti ini? Apa Ogiwara masih mau memaafkannya? Bagaimana kalau dirinya sudah tak termaafkan? Kuroko menggigit bibirnya dan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, rasanya ia ingin menangis.

"Ogiwara-kun…"

"Ada apa Kuroko?"

Sebuah suara tak asing membuat sepasang mata biru muda membulat, tak buang-buang waktu, tubuh Kuroko berbalik ke belakang dan mendapati seseorang bersurai raven tepat di hadapannya.

"O Ogiwara-kun? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" kaget Kuroko, jauh di lubuk hatinya ia takut jika yang datang adalah arwah Ogiwara. Tak mempedulikan hembusan angin yang menyebabkan beberapa helaian rambut biru muda menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Kau telah memanggil namaku tiga kali Kuroko. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak datang?" ucap Ogiwara seraya menyibakkan satu per satu helaian surai biru muda yang menutup sebagian wajah Kuroko. "Rambut palsumu lembut juga ya…"

Sontak tangan Kuroko menahan jari-jari sang surai raven yang berada di telinganya. Kuroko ingin ditanggapi dengan serius. Kedua matanya menyipit. "Sejak tadi Ogiwara-kun disini?"

Sang surai raven tertawa kecil. "Kau baru sadar? Hmmm ternyata aku berbakat miss direction juga."

"Bodoh!" gumam Kuroko jengkel. Genggamannya pada tangan Ogiwara terlepas. Kedua tangannya langsung mengarah di dada sang surai raven dan melepaskan kancing pada kemeja Ogiwara satu per satu. Membuat sahabat kecil di depannya panik.

"A Apa yang kau lakukan Kuroko?" Wajah Ogiwara merah padam, ia berusaha mundur sambil menahan kedua tangan Kuroko, tetapi Kuroko tetap meneruskannya, tidak peduli dengan perlawanan Ogiwara.

Saat si surai biru muda selesai dengan kancing ketiganya, ia langsung membuka lebar-lebar kemeja Ogiwara dan memeriksa dada sahabat kecilnya dengan seksama. Sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, Kuroko melepaskan Ogiwara, dan menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah…"

"Apa yang maksudmu dengan 'syukurlah' Kuroko?" kali ini Ogiwara yang jengkel. Apalagi mengingat Kuroko memeriksa dadanya dengan ekspresi datar, padahal wajahnya blushing berat.

"Syukurlah karena tidak ada bekas sepatu tertinggal," jawab Kuroko blak-blakan, namun di mata aquamarinenya tersirat rasa penyesalan yang besar. "Maafkan aku Ogiwara-kun… kalau saja aku tidak cepat emosi pasti kau—"

"Makanya kau harus belajar mengendalikan amarahmu," potong Ogiwara dengan nada dingin. Kuroko menundukkan pandangan ke lantai, menyembunyikan kedua matanya yang berair di balik poninya.

"Gomen…"

"Haaaaah, bahkan kau lebih mengerikan dari Akashi!"

"Gomen…"

"Ck kau tak perlu menangis, Kuroko! Kau bukan perempuan!"

"Aku tidak menangis Ogiwara-kun…" bantah Kuroko, meski sebenarnya ia mulai mengeluarkan air mata, bahkan suaranyapun sudah mulai serak.

Sang surai raven itu menghela napas. Ia maju selangkah, kedua tangannya mendekap tubuh ramping di depannya dan mengangkatnya, membawanya ke suatu tempat.

"Ogiwara-kun?!" Kuroko langsung terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya duduk di lengan Ogiwara. Refleks kedua tangan si surai biru muda itu berpegangan pada pundak Ogiwara. "Turunkan aku Ogiwara-kun!"

"Jika kau ingin turun, gunakan ignited-pass padaku!" tegas Ogiwara. Kuroko langsung diam tak berkutik.

Tak berapa lama, Kuroko merasakan sahabat SDnya mendudukkan dirinya di suatu tempat, panggung aula yang tingginya sekitar satu meter. Sedangkan Ogiwara berdiri di bawah panggung. Sang surai raven itu membungkuk, meraih kaki kanan Kuroko, membelainya dengan lembut, membersihkan telapak kaki tersebut secara perlahan, dan pelan-pelan memasangkan sepatu High heels, yang sejak tadi ia bawa.

Kuroko tidak dapat menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya, melihat bagaimana Ogiwara memperlakukan kakinya. Sentuhannya, belaiannya, dan genggamannya yang lembut dan hangat membuat darah Kuroko naik ke kepala.

"O Ogiwara-kun…" hanya kata itu yang bisa ia ucapkan. Ia tidak bisa berpikir, sekalipun ada kalimat lain di pikirannya, dirinya enggan mengatakannya. Kuroko terlalu gugup.

Hal yang sama juga dilakukannya pada kaki kiri Kuroko. Mulai dari memegangnya. "Tadi ketika aku sadar, aku lihat Riko-san bingung karena belum menemukanmu." Ogiwara tertawa kecil seraya membelai telapak kaki Kuroko. "Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berkata ingin mencarimu. Lalu entah kenapa Riko-san memintaku membawa sepatumu." Tangan kanan Ogiwara menggengam kaki Kuroko sedangkan yang lainnya memasangkan sepatu. "Mungkin Riko-san sudah berfirasat kalau aku bisa menemukanmu." Selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Ogiwara kembali berdiri. Matanya menatap langsung wajah Kuroko yang masih blushing. Kedua ibu jarinya melap jejak air mata di wajah Kuroko. "Nah Kuroko aku sudah memaafkanmu. Jadi jangan menangis ya…"

Kedua tangan Kuroko bergerak ke atas, mengenggam ke dua tangan Ogiwara yang masih ada di wajahnya. "Aku tidak menangis Ogiwara-kun," ucap Kuroko, menunjukkan senyuman yang tulus pada orang di hadapannya.

Ekspresi Kuroko hampir menangis ditambah dengan semburat merah plus senyuman, membuat hati Ogiwara luluh. Apalagi Kuroko dalam keadaan crossdress, benar-benar menjadi pemandangan yang memikat untuk sepasang mata sang surai raven tersebut.

Tanpa mereka sadari wajah mereka semakin dekat. Kuroko yang posisinya lebih tinggi dari Ogiwara, mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Begitu pula Ogiwara, ia sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya, siap menyambut bibir Kuroko. Mata mereka terpejam, berusaha menikmati hembusan napas pasangannya dan…

"EHEM EHEM EHEM!"

Lagi-lagi suara pengganggu. Kuroko dan Ogiwara langsung berjauhan, mata mereka tertuju pada seseorang yang mungkin sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka, sosok berambut merah dengan mata heterochrom yang selalu menusuk, siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi. Dia juga mengenakan longdress lengan panjang, dengan warna kombinasi merah dan pink. Rambut merahnya yang tebal, agak bergelombang, sepanjang bahu itu dikuncir dua dengan pita pink besar terlihat serasi dengan warna rambutnya. Ia mengenakan sandal jepit, sedangkan salah satu tangannya menenteng sepatu High heels warna merah miliknya.

"Kalau kalian meneruskannya akan ada orang yang harus masuk emergency karena kehabisan darah," ucap Akashi menunjuk Momoi yang sudah tergeletak pingsan di kolam darah dengan hidung berdarah. Entah sejak kapan gadis berambut pink itu mulai memperhatikan mereka.

Yah, umumnya siapapun marah kalau momen-momen ciuman pertama yang sudah lama dinantikan dirusak begitu saja, tapi begitu melihat penampilan Akashi seperti cewek galak yang kawaiii… membuat Ogiwara berjalan ke pojokan, berjongkok, dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal disana.

Kuroko sweatdrop sedangkan Akashi bersiap dengan lemparan guntingnya. Arah bidikan tentunya kepala Ogiwara. Yah, kepala bersurai raven itu sudah bakal tertancap gunting, jika saja sesuatu tidak menghentikan tangan Akashi.

Sosok tangan pucat mencengkram pergelangan tangan sang pemegang gunting. Mata heterochrom Akashi berkilat tajam menatap mata aquamarine di depannya yang balik memberikan tatapan menusuk. "Cepat sekali gerakanmu Tetsuya!" ucap Akashi, jangan lupa dengan senyum seringainya.

"Terima kasih pujiannya Akashi-kun. Kalau gerakanku tak cepat, kepala Ogiwara-kun pasti sudah berlubang," balas Kuroko, ekspresinya kembali datar.

"Mmm jadi jika tidak untuk melindungi sahabat kecil tercintamu, gerakanmu tidak akan secepat ini? Sayang sekali Tetsuya, kau menyia-nyiakan bakatmu."

"Bicara tentang bakat Akashi-kun…" Kuroko melirik pada kaki Akashi, yang mengenakan sandal jepit. "Kurasa Akashi-kun belum ahli mengenakan High heels."

"Maaf saja Tetsuya. Aku tidak membutuhkan kemampuan sampah seperti itu."

"Sayang sekali Akashi-kun, kau menyia-nyiakan bakatmu. Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengajarimu?"

.

.

.

Bersambung ke ch 8.

.

* * *

Akhirnya… sampai juga ke acara lombanya. Fyuuuuh. Tadinya lomba pertama akan saya tampilkan di chapter 3, tapi entah kenapa ide-ide tak diundang bermunculan sehingga plot cerita jadi lebih lambat dari yang sudah direncanakan. Yah, selama tidak ada yang komentar plotnya kelambatan, cerita akan tetap berjalan santai seperti ini.

Saya mau kejar-kejaran sama waktu sebentar. Jadi sementara tidak bisa nulis fic dulu. Chapter berikutnya akan dipublish sekitar 2 bulan lagi.

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya karena sudah menyempatkan membaca, khususnya yang setia mereview, fav, dan follow.

Dukungan kalian benar-benar memberikan semangat bagi saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

RnR?


End file.
